Odyssey
by Avalon3
Summary: Scully and Skinner search for a missing Mulder in the Caribbean. Script format.
1. Chapter One

Odyssey 1 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 1/12 

  
NOTES: This was an experiment -- A Skinner and Scully story written in screenplay format (mostly because if I had tried to write it in prose format, it would have taken several hundred pages, and half a century...) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: I owe a huge debt of gratitude to Alistair Maclean's "The Golden Rendezvous". OK - I shamelessly stole his ideas, but I made lots of changes. Honest. This is an homage... :). And thanks to Linda Campbell for racking up a huge phone bill helping me plot this monster, for refusing to let me pack it in when the going got tough...and for finding answers to REALLY esoteric questions. 

DISCLAIMER: Scully, Skinner, and Mulder belong to Chris Carter. I don't own them, I'm only borrowing them for a   
while (But do I have to return Skinner? Can I keep him, huh Chris? Please...?) 

**ODYSSEY I**

PROLOGUE   
RAWLINS PARK, WASHINGTON DC, SUNSET. 

A man in a grey business suit walks through the park, stopping to watch some ducks in a pond. After a few   
moments, another man appears and closes the distance between them. 

SECOND MAN:   
You're late, Senator. (He speaks with a trace of an accent.) 

SENATOR:   
I had difficulty getting away. I think I'm being monitored. 

SECOND MAN:   
Do you have it? 

SENATOR:   
Yes. What are you going to do with it? 

SECOND MAN:   
That's not your concern. Give it to me. Now. 

The Senator reluctantly removes a large, buff-coloured envelope from his inside coat pocket and hands it to the   
other man who flips it open and scans the pages inside. 

SENATOR:   
(Desperately) You've got what you wanted.   
Now give me the photographs. The second man does not speak. Instead, he pulls an envelope from his jacket and hands it to the Senator who looks inside then closes it, a look of relief on his face. 

SENATOR:   
We're finished now. I don't expect to see   
or hear from you again. 

SECOND MAN:   
(Smiles menacingly.) You won't. 

The Senator puts the photographs inside his coat and leaves. The other man watched him soundlessly. Camera follows the Senator, who stops when he is out of sight around some trees to light up a cigarette. Abruptly his hands begin to tremble. The cigarettes fall as he clutches at his chest then collapses. 

The other man emerges from behind the trees and regards the body for a moment. He bends to withdraw the envelope from the Senator's coat, then picks up one of the cigarettes. 

SECOND MAN:   
Thank you for doing business, Senator. He lights the cigarette, inhales deeply, and walks away into the deepening shadows. The camera zooms in on the Senator's body. 

CUE X-FILES THEME   
"The Truth is Out There" 

* * * SATURDAY AFTERNOON   
SCULLY'S APARTMENT, WASHINGTON DC. 

Scully enters carrying a bag of groceries. She removes her coat and begins to unpack them. There is a knock at her door. She peers through the peephole then opens it to reveal the three Lone Gunmen. 

FROHICKE:   
(without preamble) Have you heard from Agent Mulder? 

SCULLY:   
No. He's taking some time off. Why? 

LANGLY:   
Do you know where he is? 

SCULLY:   
He didn't say. Just left a message on my   
answering machine to feed Wilbur and Orville, and   
that he was going to be away for a few days. 

LANGLY:   
He's in Nassau. 

SCULLY:   
Nassau? 

LANGLY:   
It's in the Bahamas. 

SCULLY:   
I know where Nassau is. What's he doing there? 

BYERS:   
Have you ever heard of the Odyssey? 

SCULLY:   
No. 

BYERS:   
Not surprising. Until a week ago, it was one of   
the most closely guarded secrets in the intelligence   
community. 

SCULLY:   
Go on. 

LANGLY:   
(sitting down) Last Monday we intercepted a   
transmission from persons unknown regarding the   
Odyssey. This morning a high-ranking government   
official who was mentioned in that transmission   
turned up dead. 

FROHICKE:   
They made it look like a heart attack. 

SCULLY:   
Senator Caine? (Picks up a newspaper - it is the   
front-page story) You're suggesting that Senator   
Caine was a spy? Or a traitor? 

BYERS:   
Not suggesting. Stating. He was one of the few   
people whose name has been linked to the Odyssey. 

SCULLY:   
(sitting down) All right. What exactly is the   
Odyssey? 

LANGLY:   
It's an American passenger liner based in the Caribbean. 

BYERS:   
It's also the cover for an ultra-top-secret   
operation which has been in place for years. 

SCULLY:   
What operation? 

FROHICKE:   
The Odyssey regularly sails from Nassau to Puerto   
Rico. 

BYERS:   
The edge of the Bermuda Triangle. 

SCULLY:   
(Quirks an eyebrow) The Bermuda Triangle. I   
should have known. 

LANGLY:   
Listen to us. Agent Mulder is in danger. 

SCULLY:   
(Frowns) What sort of danger? 

FROHICKE:   
He went to Nassau to investigate the Odyssey.   
(Picks up the newspaper.) This, however,   
indicates that whoever is behind this operation   
is aware of the leak, and is trying to plug it. 

LANGLY:   
They'll stop at nothing to keep this secret.   
Including killing Agent Mulder. 

SCULLY:   
(Exasperated) What secret? You still haven't   
told me what's going on. 

BYERS:   
We've managed to piece together some information   
over the years. We believe that the Odyssey is   
being used to secretly transport alien weaponry   
from a downed UFO, located somewhere in the   
Bermuda Triangle. 

LANGLY:   
Which could also account for many of the odd   
occurrences in the area, from faulty magnetic   
compasses to unexplained... 

SCULLY:   
Right. A UFO. 

BYERS:   
You must believe us, Agent Scully. This   
organization has already eliminated Senator   
Caine. We believe Mulder is next on their list. 

FROHICKE:   
This morning we obtained this. (Hands her a one-   
page computer printout. She reads it and looks   
up in alarm.) 

SCULLY:   
Where did you get this? 

LANGLY:   
From the office of the Assistant Director of the   
FBI to Odyssey Cruises in Nassau. 

SCULLY:   
Skinner? I don't believe it. 

BYERS:   
Believe it. 

SCULLY:   
I can't. 

FROHICKE:   
Are you willing to risk Agent Mulder's life on   
that? 

SCULLY:   
(Pauses and looks at the memo). No. (Picks up   
her phone and dials). 

FROHICKE:   
What are you doing? 

SCULLY:   
Calling the Bureau. They owe me some vacation   
time. 

Camera zooms in on the printout lying on her table. It reads: "Situation regarding C resolved. Could not   
intercept M at airport. Deal with situation your end. Authorized to use any means necessary. W.S." 

* * * 

SATURDAY EVENING   
DULLES AIRPORT, WASHINGTON DC. 

Scully arrives at the airport. She does not see a man dressed as a tourist following her. He boards the   
airplane and sits several rows behind her. He opens a magazine and begins to read, glancing at her occasionally. 

* * * 

SUNDAY MORNING   
NASSAU, THE BAHAMAS. 

Scully arrives in Nassau and discovers that Mulder had booked himself into several hotels, but has not checked in   
to any. The booking agent for Odyssey Cruises confirms that he purchased a ticket and that it was picked up by   
someone answering Mulder's description. Mulder has also made reservations in hotels on several islands in the area   
and has purchased tickets for a multitude of flights from one island to another. He was obviously being cautious to   
the point of paranoia. 

As the Odyssey steams into port that evening, Scully begins to feel that time is running out. Not knowing what   
else to do, she boards the ship. As she does, she notices the man who followed her from Washington, watching her   
from the quay. Their eyes meet briefly, and he quickly looks away. As she continues to gaze at him, he turns and   
leaves. As soon as he is out of sight, he dials a number on a cellular phone. 

TOURIST:   
She's just boarding now. Yes, Sir. Right away. 

He ends the call and walks away. Behind him, the setting sun backlights the Odyssey. 

* * * 

MONDAY MORNING.   
FBI HEADQUARTERS, ASSISTANT DIRECTOR SKINNER'S OFFICE. 

Skinner is reading some reports when his phone rings. 

SKINNER:   
Skinner. Yes. Yes, I understand. Yes Sir. (He   
hangs up and buzzes his secretary.) Get me Agent Mulder. 

KIMBERLEY:   
He didn't show up for work this morning. 

SKINNER:   
Then send up Agent Scully. 

KIMBERLEY:   
She called on the weekend and asked for some   
vacation time. She won't be in either, sir. 

SKINNER:   
(His jaw tightening). Did either of them mention   
where they're going? 

KIMBERLEY:   
No sir. 

SKINNER:   
I see. Thank you. 

He releases the intercom button and retrieves his pencil. After a moment he tosses it down in anger. He picks up   
the phone and dials first Mulder's home number, then Scully's but reaches only their respective answering   
machines. He hesitates, then dials again. 

SKINNER:   
This is Skinner. I want a trace put out on the   
location of Agents Mulder and Scully. Yes. As soon as   
possible. 

A short while later, his phone rings again. 

SKINNER:   
Yes. Are you sure? Right. Thank you. 

He hangs up then buzzes his secretary again. 

SKINNER:   
Get me Odyssey Cruises. 

* * * 

MONDAY EARLY EVENING   
FBI HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON DC. 

Skinner walks through the deserted underground garage to his car, carrying a briefcase. Three large men in suits   
step out from the shadows and surround him. One man steps forward, backlit by the garage lights so that his features   
are in shadows. 

SKINNER:   
Let me guess. You're from the Intelligence   
Community, right? 

MAN:   
You've been making inquiries into Odyssey   
Cruises. 

SKINNER:   
So? 

MAN:   
So I suggest you stop now, and recall your agents   
before events take an unpleasant turn. 

SKINNER   
What agents? 

MAN:   
Don't play games with us, Mr. Skinner. Agents   
Mulder and Scully are treading on very dangerous   
ground. 

SKINNER:   
You'll find they don't intimidate easily,   
gentlemen. And neither do I. If you'll excuse   
me... 

He shoulders roughly past them and unlocks his car door. They step aside and watch him leave expressionlessly.   
Inside the car, Skinner dials his carphone one-handed. 

SKINNER:   
This is Skinner. Book me a seat on the next   
available flight to the Bahamas.   


END OF PART ONE 


	2. Chapter Two

Odyssey 2 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 2/12 

  
NOTES: This was an experiment -- A Skinner and Scully story written in screenplay format (mostly because if I had tried to write it in prose format, it would have taken several hundred pages, and half a century...) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: I owe a huge debt of gratitude to Alistair Maclean's "The Golden Rendezvous". OK - I shamelessly stole his ideas, but I made lots of changes. Honest. This is an homage... :). And thanks to Linda Campbell for racking up a huge phone bill helping me plot this monster, for refusing to let me pack it in when the going got tough...and for finding answers to REALLY esoteric questions. 

DISCLAIMER: Scully, Skinner, and Mulder belong to Chris Carter. I don't own them, I'm only borrowing them for a   
while (But do I have to return Skinner? Can I keep him, huh Chris? Please...?) 

**ODYSSEY II**

  


TUESDAY AFTERNOON   
GOVERNOR HARBOUR, ELEUTHERA ISLAND 

The Odyssey steams into Governor Harbour, where most of the passengers disembark to spend the day ashore while the ship takes on cargo. 

Scully stands at the rail. As she watches the other passengers departing, she notices a large man emerging from a taxi, dressed in a white shirt and tie and carrying a jacket and a small suitcase, looking hot and tired. She looks harder, blinking a little in the bright tropical sunshine and recognizes Skinner. Instinctively, she moves back from the rail. Her movement attracts his attention, and he meets her gaze, pausing midway up the ramp. Scully realizes she cannot avoid meeting him and remains still. The lines of her body betray her tension, though, and she surreptitiously checks the gun tucked in its holster against the small of her back as he walks toward her. 

SKINNER:   
Agent Scully. 

SCULLY:   
(Trying to sound calm) Sir? What are you doing   
here? 

SKINNER:   
Looking for you and Agent Mulder. (Looks   
around.) Is there some place we can talk in   
private? 

SCULLY:   
(Hesitates) This way. (Silently she leads him   
to her cabin and indicates that he enter first.)   
After you... 

SKINNER:   
Ladies first. 

Scully hesitates again, unwilling to enter the room before him and they both stand in the doorway in the deserted corridor at an impasse. Skinner's eyes narrow in suspicion. 

SKINNER:   
What's wrong? 

SCULLY:   
(Swallows) Nothing. Why? 

SKINNER:   
Because the last time you looked like this, you   
pulled a gun on me. What's bothering you? 

SCULLY:   
(Looks around nervously) Nothing. 

SKINNER:   
You're lying. 

Abruptly he reaches toward her. Scully goes for her gun but he is prepared and much too quick for her. Dropping his suitcase, he grabs her gun arm and, using his superior strength, wrests the weapon away from her. The Assistant Director kicks his suitcase in the open door while pulling Scully in with one hand, her gun in the other. He closes the door behind them with one foot and releases her, but does not return her gun. Scully quickly backs several paces into the room, eyeing him warily and noting that he is keeping his body between her and the exit. 

SKINNER:   
I thought you trusted me. 

SCULLY:   
(Breathing hard) So did I. 

SKINNER:   
So what's changed? 

SCULLY:   
Maybe I've had a few facts brought to my attention. 

SKINNER:   
What facts? (She does not answer.) You may as   
well tell me. We're not going anywhere until you   
do. 

SCULLY:   
(Appearing to come to a decision) Fine. Explain   
this. 

She reaches inside her purse and withdraws the incriminating memo. At her movement he tenses but does not move. Wordlessly she hands it to him. He reads it, his face darkening. 

SKINNER:   
Where did you get this? 

SCULLY:   
It came from the office of the Assistant Director   
of the FBI 

SKINNER:   
I never sent it 

SCULLY:   
No? 

SKINNER:   
No. I give you my word. 

SCULLY:   
And what's that worth? 

SKINNER:   
(Shoots her a look.) I have no idea where this   
came from. Or what it means. I presume "M"   
refers to Mulder. Who or what is "C"? 

SCULLY:   
Don't you know? 

SKINNER:   
Look. Let's just pretend for the moment that   
we're on the same side. Why don't you have a   
seat and tell me what's been going on. 

She sits warily, perching on the edge of her chair. Skinner notes her apprehensiveness and purposely puts her gun on the table beside him, along with the printout. Her gaze flickers toward it then returns to his face. Neither of them moves. 

SKINNER:   
I was ordered to pull you off the case you're   
working on. 

SCULLY:   
By whom? 

SKINNER:   
I think the question should be 'why'. Maybe you   
can enlighten me, Agent Scully? 

SCULLY:   
I don't know what you mean. 

SKINNER:   
I think you do. Let's start with what you and   
Mulder are doing down here, and why everybody   
seems so interested in your vacation...   
Washington has called out the wolves and if you   
aren't careful, you and Mulder are going to be   
thrown to them. 

SCULLY:   
If this is so big, why involve yourself   
personally? 

SKINNER:   
When three men corner me in a supposedly secure   
area, threaten me, and ask for information I   
don't have, I tend to take it personally. 

SCULLY:   
(Her eyes dart to his face). They threatened   
you? 

SKINNER:   
Yes. So start talking. 

Scully hesitates. 

SKINNER:   
You don't have a choice. I can't protect you if I   
don't know what's going on. You're just going to   
have to trust me. 

SCULLY:   
(Steadily) Trust is earned. Not given. 

Skinner stares wordlessly at her. The moment stretches interminably. Finally Scully looks away. 

SCULLY:   
Fine. You get the benefit of the doubt. Happy? 

SKINNER:   
Ecstatic. Now who is "C"? 

SCULLY:   
(Reluctantly) I think it refers to Senator   
Edward Caine. 

SKINNER:   
(Frowning) Senator Caine? The man who died of a   
heart attack three days ago? What does he have   
to do with this? 

She tells him what brought her to Nassau and explains that she has not been able to trace Mulder. Her concern for her partner is evident in her voice. 

SCULLY:   
I was planning to go ashore to keep searching. 

SKINNER:   
Don't bother. I've checked. He's not on   
Eleuthera. He booked a flight here, but never   
boarded the plane. 

SCULLY:   
He can't just have vanished. 

SKINNER:   
Don't worry. We'll find him. 

SCULLY:   
We? 

SKINNER:   
I'm not leaving until this is sorted out, Agent   
Scully. 

She doesn't look thrilled about this prospect. He casually leans over and picks up her gun. She stiffens. Ignoring her reaction he crosses the floor to her and holds it out, butt first. Surprise flickers across her face, but she takes the weapon and, after regarding it for a moment, holsters it. Only then does she meet his gaze. 

SCULLY:   
All right. What now? 

SKINNER: (Sits back down) Now you tell me everything   
you've found out so far about this ship and   
Odyssey Cruises. 

Scully takes a deep breath, leans back, and gathers her thoughts. 

SCULLY:   
There's not much to tell. So far, the only   
mystery seems to be what happened to Mr. Dalton's   
binoculars, and personally, I think Mrs. Dalton   
hid them after she caught him watching the   
aerobics class. 

SKINNER:   
But...? 

SCULLY:   
But. There is something odd going on here. I'm   
just not sure what. 

She gazes at a distant point, and speaks slowly, trying to vocalize what has been bothering her on a subconscious level. Skinner waits patiently. 

SCULLY:   
The crew. They're...there's something about   
them. I just can't place it. 

SKINNER:   
(Prompting her) Something they do? Or say? 

SCULLY:   
No...There's just something familiar about them   
all...A look...(Suddenly her gaze sharpens)...   
that I've seen before. 

SKINNER:   
Where? 

SCULLY:   
(Hesitates) Growing up on a military base. 

SKINNER:   
What do you mean? 

SCULLY:   
I mean there's something about the crew - the way   
they walk, slight movements as if they're   
constantly about to salute... 

SKINNER:   
You're saying this is a military crew? 

SCULLY:   
Or was. There's a certain look soldiers have.   
Even ex-soldiers. You have it. So does the   
crew. 

SKINNER:   
All of them? 

SCULLY:   
I think so. At least all the ones I've met so   
far. I just didn't recognize it until this   
moment. You reminded me. 

SKINNER:   
(Musing) This isn't a military vessel. 

SCULLY: No. 

SKINNER:   
Anything else? 

SCULLY:   
Nothing I can put my finger on. Maybe I'll think   
of more later. 

SKINNER:   
(Slowly.) Assuming that Mulder was right about   
this ship being the cover for some covert   
operation, it might make sense to crew it with   
military or former military personnel. 

SCULLY:   
But then why use a cruise liner at all? Why not   
a military vessel? That way there would be no   
passengers, no potential witnesses. 

SKINNER:   
Maybe because a cruise ship would be the last   
thing anyone would suspect - the perfect cover.   
Or because a military ship operating this close   
to Cuba would attract too much attention. 

SCULLY:   
(Staring at him) You're beginning to sound like   
Mulder. 

SKINNER:   
(Smiles slightly) Heaven help me. (Sighs). I'm   
only theorizing. Trying to figure out why I'm   
suddenly missing one agent. 

SCULLY:   
Something's definitely going on. I think I might   
have been followed. 

SKINNER:   
What makes you say that? 

SCULLY:   
There was a man in Nassau at the harbour. I   
think he was watching me. 

SKINNER:   
I'm sure there were lots of men in Nassau   
watching you. 

SCULLY:   
(Shoots him a glance) Not that kind of watching.   
This felt...sinister. 

SKINNER:   
(Sighs again) All right. Let's say you're   
right. That means that these people, whoever   
they are, know you're involved. 

SCULLY:   
(Nods toward the computer printout on the table)   
If you really didn't send that...(He follows her   
gaze and picks up the memo.) 

SKINNER:   
I didn't. 

SCULLY:   
Then perhaps it was used to isolate us. Isolate   
me. If I thought I couldn't turn to you... 

SKINNER:   
You'd be alone, without the resources of the   
FBI... 

SCULLY:   
And vulnerable. 

SKINNER:   
Where did you you get it? 

SCULLY:   
(Hesitates) From...friends of Mulder's. 

SKINNER:   
Do you trust them? 

SCULLY:   
As much as I trust anyone. 

SKINNER:   
Then I wonder where they got it? 

SCULLY:   
They said they intercepted it from your office. 

SKINNER:   
Anyone could have made it look like it came from   
my office... 

Scully looks at her boss, wanting very much to believe him, but unable to commit herself. He meets her gaze, guessing what she is thinking. 

SKINNER:   
(With conviction) I promise you, I did not send   
this. 

SCULLY:   
(Hesitates for a long time then slowly meets his   
eyes) All right. I believe you. 

SKINNER:   
Why? 

SCULLY:   
Because you've helped us before. You've put your   
life on the line for us more than once...(She   
looks away) and I need to trust someone. 

SKINNER:   
(Pauses) Thank you. 

He climbs to his feet and offers her his hand. An eternity seems to pass before she accepts it. He pulls her to her feet and they share a searching look before breaking the contact. The undercurrents of tension and uncertainty between them seem to fill the room. 

SKINNER:   
(Lightly) So. Why don't you show me around? I   
hear there's an aerobics class that's worth   
watching. 

For the first time, Scully gives him a slight smile, and together they exit her cabin. 

END OF PART TWO 


	3. Chapter Three

Odyssey 3 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 3/12 

****

**ODYSSEY III**   
****

  
****

TUESDAY, EARLY EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY   
  
The Odyssey has departed Eleuthera for Long Island. Scully is alone in her cabin. She removes her gun from the holster which is lying over the back of a chair, and takes her ID from her jacket. She puts them both in a small black dinner purse which she slings over her shoulder as she leaves the cabin.   
  
Scully and Skinner meet at the entrance to the dining room. Together they wind their way through the crowd to an empty table for two near the back of the room. Scully is about to sit down when he pulls her chair out for her. She casts him a startled glance, then sits. Skinner takes his seat and looks idly at the menu.   


SKINNER:   
Have you thought of anything else? 

SCULLY:   
No. What about you? 

SKINNER:   
Nothing yet. You're right about the crew though.   
They're definitely not civilians. 

SCULLY:   
(Staring at her menu) I think we need to get a look at   
those areas that are off-limits to passengers. 

SKINNER:   
The bridge, the engine room... 

SCULLY:   
And the cargo hold. 

SKINNER:   
Yes. I wonder...   
He is interrupted by a sudden gunshot. All conversation ceases and somebody screams. Scully and her boss automatically reach for their weapons. At the entrance, two dozen men in black combat gear and armed with semi-automatic rifles fan out along the walls, their guns aimed at the sitting passengers and crew. For a moment nobody moves. Then the man who fired his gun at the ceiling steps forward.   
  
He is tall, blonde, well-built, and is dressed in black like the others. There is an air of authority about him, though, and it is evident from the way the others defer to him that he is their leader. His voice holds a trace of a German accent.   


LEADER:   
Please, everyone remain calm and no one will be hurt.   
Keep your hands where we can see them and make no   
sudden moves.

  
He gestures to his men, who begin to move through the room toward the various crewmembers. Scully and Skinner's eyes meet. As one they slowly ease their hands away from their weapons. Behind them, the officers and passengers sit stiff and frozen at the Captain's table. Suddenly, the Captain pulls a gun from within his jacket and aims at the terrorists. Several other officers also begin to draw hidden weapons.   
  
Skinner, seeing what is about to happen out of the corner of his eye, and realizing that he and Scully are directly in the line of fire, launches himself out of his seat, bringing her crashing to the floor beneath his weight and upending their table. The terrorists open fire and all hell breaks loose.   
  
Several people are shot, including both the Captain and the First Officer. One terrorist goes down in the gunfire. People scream and everyone dives for cover. A glass window behind the Captain's table is shot out, and shards of glass shower over everybody. Skinner instinctively covers Scully's body with his own, keeping her pinned beneath him. The terrorists yell at the passengers and crew in German while loosing a hail of bullets.   
  
Finally, the leader of the terrorists takes control. He shouts some orders and the gunfire subsides. Silence falls. The camera pans around the dining room, which is now a shambles. It is impossible to tell who is alive and who is dead. Then, slowly, people begin to stir.   
  
Half-hidden by the overturned table, Skinner eases his weight off Scully. Shards of glass fall from his back. As he moves, pain shoots up his left leg and he rolls to the side, clutching his thigh. Scully, looks down and, seeing blood welling up between his fingers, realizes that he has been shot. She reaches for the tablecloth and, prising his hands away, presses it to the wound. Instantly it turns bright red. She wraps it as tightly as she dares around his upper thigh, trying to stop the bleeding. Desperately, Scully glances around, holding the makeshift bandage against Skinner's leg. She spies her handbag lying half hidden beneath the next table. Guessing her intentions, Skinner seizes her wrist.   


SKINNER:   
(Quietly, pain evident in his voice) Leave it. (She   
hesitates.) You wouldn't stand a chance.

  
Reluctantly she nods and turns her attention back to his injury. Meanwhile, the terrorists are moving rapidly through the room,   
concentrating on the crew, but searching everybody, and driving those still able to walk toward the far wall. The leader steps   
forward again, gazing alertly around the room, once more in control of the situation.   


LEADER:   
You may call me Josef. Obey me and no one else   
will be harmed.

  
At that moment, the terrorists reach Skinner and Scully. They pull her away from him and coldly but thoroughly search her. Ignoring her protest, they do the same to Skinner. He says nothing when they find his gun and ID. Scully's eyes flicker once more to the bag with her own weapon, then she hastily averts her gaze.   
  
One of the terrorists calls to Josef, who arrives quickly. He hands Josef the gun and ID, saying something in his own language. Josef tucks the gun into his belt and opens the badge. When he looks up again, his eyes are cold. Skinner levers himself into a sitting position, bracing himself against a table leg.   


JOSEF:   
FBI. What are you doing here, Secret Agent Man? 

SKINNER:   
(gritting his teeth against the pain) I'm on   
vacation. 

JOSEF:   
Vacation. Right. (Turns to Scully.) And you.   
Are you FBI too? 

SCULLY:   
No...I'm a doctor. (gestures toward her boss.)   
Please - let me help him. 

JOSEF:   
(To his men) Have you searched her? 

TERRORIST:   
Yes. We found nothing.   
Josef's eyes roam around the immediate area. Scully stiffens as she realizes he may see the incriminating handbag. Desperately she tries to distract him.   


SCULLY:   
This man may have a severed artery. He could   
bleed to death within minutes. You have   
to let me get him to sickbay. 

JOSEF:   
What is he to you? Do you know him? 

SCULLY:   
(With no hesitation) No. We just met this   
afternoon. 

SKINNER:   
It's true. I asked her to have dinner with me... 

TERRORIST 1:   
Just kill him now. 

SCULLY:   
(Urgently) You said you wouldn't harm anyone   
else. Prove it. 

JOSEF:   
Very well, Doctor... What is your name? 

SCULLY:   
(Pauses only momentarily) Doctor...Kimble.   
At that moment, another terrorist arrives and speaks agitatedly, pointing toward the door where the injured terrorist lies slumped on the floor. Josef tenses, hurries over then calls out an order. One terrorist drags Scully forward with him. Skinner voices a protest but falls silent as the other trains a gun on him. He watches helplessly.   


JOSEF:   
(To Scully). One of my men has been shot. You say   
you're a doctor - prove it. 

SCULLY:   
The ship's doctor...? 

JOSEF:   
If uniforms are anything to judge by, I believe that   
was the doctor.   
He points toward the Captain's table where several people, including the doctor lay unconscious or dead on the floor, then shoves Scully toward the injured terrorist. Scully kneels beside him, searching for a pulse. After a tense moment...   


SCULLY:   
He's still alive. But I need to get him and the rest   
of the wounded to sickbay right away.   


Josef nods and calls out some rapid orders. 

  
SCULLY:   
And I'll need some help. 

JOSEF:   
You'll get it. 

SCULLY:   
Make it fast. 

JOSEF:   
Doctor... 

SCULLY:   
(Looks up impatiently) What?   
He crouches down beside her and grabs a fistful of her hair, forcing her head back. He draws Skinner's gun from his belt and holds it to her throat. Across the room, Skinner tenses and makes an abortive movement. Once more the terrorist guarding him threatens the Assistant Director with his rifle.   


JOSEF:   
(In a chilling whisper) I do not care about the rest   
of these men, Doctor. But Dietrich must not die. Is   
that clear? 

SCULLY:   
(half-choking) Yes. 

JOSEF:   
Good. (He tilts her head back even further.) Because   
if he dies, so do you. 

TO BE CONTINUED ****


	4. Chapter Four

Odyssey 4 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 4/12 

**ODYSSEY IV**

  


TUESDAY, EARLY EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY, DINING ROOM 

Josef releases Scully and she rubs her throat, staring at him warily. His men return with several stretchers and they begin to load the injured onto them. Josef watches them for a moment through hooded eyes, then returns to Skinner's side. 

SKINNER:   
(Angrily) What exactly do you want? 

JOSEF:   
To begin with, I want to know what the FBI is doing on   
this ship. 

SKINNER:   
I told you. I'm on vacation. 

JOSEF:   
I don't believe you. 

SKINNER:   
I don't care. 

JOSEF:   
You should. 

Josef draws back his foot and kicks Skinner in the leg where he has been shot. Skinner falls to his side, clutching his thigh and clenching his teeth. 

JOSEF:   
Now. Shall we start again? Why are you here...(looks   
at Skinner's ID) Assistant Director Walter S. Skinner? 

SKINNER:   
(through gritted teeth) I'm...on...vacation. 

Josef kicks at him again. This time, Skinner manages to grab the terrorist's ankle and twists, throwing Josef off balance. Josef falls backward, but before Skinner can follow up his attack, he finds himself staring into several gun barrels. He freezes and Josef picks himself up, fury written on his face. Once more, he draws Skinner's gun from his belt. 

Scully, kneeling over Dietrich, sees the second kick and its aftermath. Evading her guard, she bolts across the room to place herself between Skinner's gun and its owner. 

SCULLY:   
(Shouting, ignoring the guns aimed at her) Stop it! 

JOSEF:   
Get out of my way. 

SCULLY:   
No. 

SKINNER:   
(Through the pain) Do as he says. 

JOSEF:   
Move or I'll kill you too. 

SCULLY:   
Then you'll have to kill me too. 

There is a long tense moment. Finally, he lowers the gun and puts it in his belt. 

JOSEF:   
All right, Doctor. Secret Agent Man gets to live a   
little longer. How is Dietrich? 

SCULLY:   
He's been shot in the chest. He may have a   
punctured lung and he's lost a lot of blood. But he's   
alive. 

JOSEF:   
Good. See that he stays that way. 

SCULLY:   
What about the passengers? 

JOSEF:   
Do not concern yourself about them. 

Two men lift Skinner onto a stretcher. Skinner pales a little as they move him, but makes no sound. Josef turns to go, then pauses, as if remembering something. 

JOSEF:   
Oh, and Doctor... 

She turns toward him and he hits her hard across the jaw. She stumbles backward. 

SKINNER:   
Leave her alone! 

JOSEF:   
(Ignores him. In chillingly polite tones) I may need   
you alive, my dear doctor, but if you ever cross me   
again, you will wish that I had killed you. Is that   
clear? (She slowly nods.) Good. Then get up. And   
remember what I said earlier. 

Scully climbs to her feet, wiping blood away from her cut lip, her body tense. Josef gazes at them both coldly. 

SCULLY:   
(Trying to ignore him) Let's go. 

The group, consisting of Scully, Skinner, the unconscious Captain, the First Officer, Dietrich, and several guards, exits the dining room. Josef watches Skinner's departure through hooded eyes. The Assistant Director's eyes clash with Josef's in a look of pure hatred. 

* * * 

TUESDAY EVENING   
CROOKED ISLAND 

Camera zooms toward a man in a bed with a bandage over one eye and around his forehead. A nurse arrives and takes his pulse. Camera slowly pans around her and focuses on his face. It is Mulder. 

* * * 

TUESDAY EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. SICKBAY. 

The group reaches sickbay. The terrorists search the room for weapons, pausing over a medical kit containing surgical scissors, scalpels, and other equipment. 

SCULLY:   
(From Skinner's side where she is tightening the   
makeshift bandage around his leg.) I'll need those. 

The terrorists glance at each other, then shrug and leave. Scully waits a moment then hurries to the door and opens it. Outside, one of the men is standing guard. He turns and gives her a cold look. Hastily she closes it again and returns to her patients. 

SKINNER:   
Guarded? 

SCULLY:   
Yes. 

She bends over Dietrich and begins to cut away his shirt, while glancing across at Skinner. 

SCULLY:   
How do you feel? 

SKINNER:   
Like I've been shot. (A pause.) I'm fine. See to the   
others. 

SCULLY:   
Keep pressure on that bullet wound. 

SKINNER:   
It's not serious. 

SCULLY:   
I'll be the judge of that. You just lie there and do   
what I tell you. 

SKINNER:   
(Mildly) Yes, Doctor. 

She shoots him a glance then focuses on Dietrich. She does what she can for him then checks the Captain and the First Officer, whose leg is coated with blood. 

SCULLY:   
(While cutting open his pants leg) What's your name? 

OFFICER:   
Henderson, ma'am. 

SCULLY:   
Well, Henderson, this isn't pretty. 

HENDERSON:   
I know. I'm not going to walk again, am I? 

SCULLY:   
If we get you to a hospital soon, it may... 

HENDERSON:   
Doctor. 

SCULLY:   
(meets his gaze) No. You'll never walk properly   
again. I'm sorry. 

HENDERSON:   
(nods) Don't be. (looks away from her) 

SCULLY:   
I'm going to give you something for the pain. 

HENDERSON:   
Thank you, ma'am. 

She gives him an injection and he slowly loses consciousness. Scully picks up her medical equipment and hurries back to Skinner, carefully undoing his bandage. 

SKINNER:   
How are they? 

SCULLY:   
Not good. The Captain took two bullets in the chest.   
He's stable enough for the moment, but he needs to get   
to a hospital quickly. Henderson will survive, but   
he'll be a cripple for life. 

SKINNER:   
And the terrorist? 

SCULLY:   
(brushing her hair off her face with her wrist) I   
don't know. His vitals aren't too bad, considering. 

SKINNER:   
Will he survive? 

SCULLY:   
(shakes her head) I can't say. The bullet lodged in   
his chest and I won't risk trying to remove it. Not   
here. Not now. We'll just have to wait and see. 

SKINNER:   
I don't think that's what Josef will want to hear. 

What about you? 

SCULLY:   
I'm fine. 

SKINNER:   
You don't look fine. 

SCULLY:   
(Glances up at him, then away). Let's look at this   
leg. 

She picks up the surgical scissors, preparing to slit his trouser leg. He puts his hand over hers, stopping her. She looks up. 

SKINNER:   
(very quietly) I may need these again. (She looks at   
him blankly.) They're a nice dark colour. Ideal for   
taking a quick stroll around the deck. 

SCULLY:   
You're kidding. (She see's that he is not.) Well...   
they still have to come off. 

SKINNER:   
Feel free, Agent Scully. (She stares at him for a   
moment then sighs, removes his shoes and undoes his   
belt. With only a moment's hesitation, she removes his   
pants. He flinches as she peels them away from his   
wound). 

SCULLY:   
(Looking up at him) It's not every employee that gets   
to do this to her boss. 

SKINNER:   
(Gritting his teeth) I should hope not. It wouldn't   
be very good for morale. 

SCULLY:   
(Getting the pants off completely) I don't know.   
Morale might soar. 

He gives her a "very funny, ha ha" look". Scully examines the wound, trying to ignore the fact that her boss is lying in front of her in a state of undress. 

SKINNER:   
Well? Will I live? 

SCULLY:   
You'll live. The bullet didn't hit anything vital. 

SKINNER:   
(drily) I'm glad. 

She blushes slightly, realizing how that remark could be taken. 

SCULLY:   
It's still in there, though. (About to give him a   
local anaesthetic.) Brace yourself. 

She gives him the painkiller and begins to probe for the bullet. He winces, his fists clenching on the bedclothes, then stares up at the ceiling, trying to ignore what she is doing. 

SKINNER:   
(Through gritted teeth) So can I assume that you   
believe me now? 

SCULLY:   
About...? 

SKINNER:   
Not sending that transmission. 

SCULLY:   
What makes you think that? 

SKINNER:   
You stood up to Josef to save my life. 

SCULLY:   
(Continues stitching) Seeing that you took a bullet   
for me, it seemed the least I could do. (She fishes   
out the bullet and holds it up) This should have been   
mine. 

She drops the bullet into a metal tray and, picking up a surgical needle and thread, begins to stitch him up. 

SKINNER:   
I need you to trust me. 

SCULLY:   
Why? 

SKINNER:   
Because we're in this together. As of now, we're   
partners. Or at least until we get out of this. 

Scully stares long and penetratingly at him. He meets her gaze unflinchingly. 

SCULLY:   
(Finally) Then yes. I trust you. 

Skinner just nods, and lies back, while she returns her attention to his leg. 

SKINNER:   
Thank you, Scu...I mean Doctor Kimble. 

He emphasizes the "Kimble", raising a questioning eyebrow. 

SCULLY:   
My mind went blank. 

SKINNER:   
Why Kimble? 

SCULLY:   
I rented "The Fugitive" last week. 

SKINNER:   
You're a Harrison Ford fan? 

SCULLY:   
Tommy Lee Jones, actually. 

Scully finishes stitching, and bandages his leg then sighs and puts down the equipment. 

SKINNER:   
You need to get some rest. 

SCULLY:   
Later. (lowers her voice) Right now we need to decide   
what to do. 

SKINNER:   
(Runs a hand over his eyes) I'm fairly low on ideas,   
at the moment. 

SCULLY:   
(Begins to pack up the surgical equipment) Well, you   
do have a good excuse. You have just been shot, after   
all. 

SKINNER:   
I know. But I'm getting used to it. (She shoots him a   
look.) 

Scully rises and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

SCULLY:   
Get some rest...Sir. It's going to be a long night. 

  


TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Chapter Five

Odyssey 5 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 5/12 

**ODYSSEY V**

TUESDAY EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. SICKBAY. 

The ship is forging through increasingly heavy waves as the sun sets. In sickbay, Henderson and the Captain are still unconscious. Scully is sitting on the edge of Skinner's bed, checking his pulse. The door to sickbay opens and Josef and another terrorist enter. 

JOSEF:   
This is cosy. 

SCULLY:   
(Wearily) What do you want? 

JOSEF:   
What is Dietrich's condition? 

SCULLY:   
He's still breathing. He's got a bullet in his chest.   
It needs to come out. Right now, whether he lives or   
dies depends on his constitution, and how soon he   
receives proper medical care. 

JOSEF:   
Can't you operate? 

SCULLY:   
Only if you want him to die. If I cut him open now,   
under these conditions, it will kill him. You might as   
well just shoot him. 

JOSEF:   
I need him alive. 

SCULLY:   
Then I suggest you turn this ship around and head for   
the nearest hospital as fast as you can. 

JOSEF:   
I'm afraid that is not an option, Doctor. 

SCULLY:   
(Pauses) You promised me some help. 

JOSEF:   
It's on the way. (Looks at Skinner.) How's the leg,   
Secret Agent Man? 

SCULLY:   
The bullet fractured his left femur. It missed the   
femoral artery but it tore through the rectus femoris   
and vastus intermedius. He'll certainly never walk   
again. Not without crutches. 

JOSEF:   
(Without much interest) Too bad. (To Skinner) I   
guess you won't be playing hero anymore. (Skinner says   
nothing. Josef prods at him with his rifle.) 

SCULLY:   
Leave him alone. 

JOSEF:   
I want answers first. 

Without warning, he brings his rifle down hard on Skinner's injury. Scully grabs his arm. 

SCULLY:   
Stop it! 

JOSEF:   
Heinrich! 

The other terrorist steps forward, pulls her away and twists one arm behind her back. As Josef raises his gun again, Scully struggles against Heinrich and reaches with her free hand for the surgical scissors on a table nearby. She stabs him in the arm and he releases her. Scully spins to launch herself at Josef only to find herself looking into the barrel of his gun. She freezes and swallows. 

JOSEF:   
Drop it, Doctor. (She hesitates.) Need I remind you   
again of the dangers of disobeying me? 

Scully glances at Skinner who is clutching his leg. He meets her eyes and nods slightly. Scully reluctantly drops the scissors. Heinrich seizes her from behind, blood dripping down his arm. Josef steps toward her and reaches out to cup her chin upward, running one finger along her swollen and cut lip. She jerks her head out of his grasp. 

JOSEF:   
That was unwise, Doctor. 

SCULLY:   
(Bravely) It seemed like a good idea at the time. 

JOSEF:   
You were wrong. (Draws his handgun.) 

SCULLY:   
You can't kill me. I'm the only doctor on board. You   
need me. 

JOSEF:   
But I don't need him. 

He aims the gun at Skinner, who does not move. Josef's finger tightens on the trigger. 

SCULLY:   
(Quickly) Don't! 

JOSEF:   
(Looks sideways toward her) Why not? 

SCULLY:   
(Swallows) Because if you kill him, I won't help you. 

JOSEF:   
You won't have a choice. 

SCULLY:   
I'll let Dietrich die. I'll kill him myself if I have   
to. 

JOSEF:   
And what about your Hippocratic Oath, Doctor Kimble? 

SCULLY:   
To hell with Hippocrates and to hell with you! 

Heinrich's hands tighten about her, and she struggles briefly against him. 

JOSEF:   
(Holsters the handgun. To Scully) I don't have to   
kill you to make you wish you'd obeyed me. (He takes a   
step forward). 

SKINNER:   
That's enough. Let her go. (Josef turns back to   
Skinner). 

JOSEF:   
You are no longer in a position to give orders,   
Assistant Director Skinner. I am in command of this   
ship now. 

SKINNER:   
For how long? One of your men has been shot, the   
ship's doctor is dead, and it's only thanks to blind   
luck that there's another person with medical training   
on board. Hell, I've got file clerks that are better   
at organizing than you. 

Josef tenses and reaches for his gun once more. Scully interrupts. 

SCULLY:   
Somebody get this Neanderthal off of me. I've got   
patients to see to. 

JOSEF:   
Certainly Doctor. And your first one will be Heinrich.   
I'm sure you won't mind repairing the damage you did,   
will you? 

Josef gestures to Heinrich whose arms tighten around her before reluctantly letting her go. Scully instantly steps away, stares at Josef for a moment then stalks silently across the sickbay to the supply room. She returns a moment later and stitches Heinrich up, ignoring his intense gaze. After she finishes he rolls down his sleeve and brushes purposely by her as he rejoins Josef. Scully suppresses a shudder and looks away. Josef gives Scully a measuring look. At that moment, his radio crackles and he speaks into it in German, then returns it to his belt. He gives Heinrich a quick order and they both turn to leave. Josef pauses at the door. 

JOSEF:   
(To Scully) Remember this. If Dietrich dies you die.   
You all die. Do you understand me? 

Scully nods silently. 

JOSEF:   
Heinrich will be outside the door. You will inform him   
as soon as Dietrich is awake. 

It is not a question. Josef stares intently at Skinner and Scully for a long moment then spins on his heel and exits with Heinrich. 

SKINNER:   
Lovely bedside manner you've got, Doctor. 

Scully shivers, then returns to the Captain's side. 

* * * 

TUESDAY EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. SICKBAY. 

The cabin slowly grows darker, and Scully turns on some lights, staring briefly out the window at the ocean. The ship has altered course and is beginning to roll more heavily in the swells. It has also increased its speed, and the low rumble of its engines can be heard. She turns back to Skinner, rubbing the back of her neck. 

SCULLY:   
There's a storm coming. 

SKINNER:   
I know. (Scully crosses to his side.) 

SCULLY:   
How are you feeling? 

SKINNER:   
I've been better. 

SCULLY:   
You're lucky only a couple of stitches were torn open. 

SKINNER:   
I don't feel lucky. 

SCULLY:   
Are the painkillers wearing off? 

SKINNER:   
Did you give me painkillers? (Pauses.) I'm fine. But   
we need to talk. We've got to find out what these   
people want. 

SCULLY:   
And how they got on board? We still don't know   
anything about this ship... 

SKINNER:   
Or where Agent Mulder's disappearance fits into all   
this... 

SCULLY:   
Too many questions and not enough answers. 

SKINNER:   
Well, maybe it's time we started finding some of those   
answers. (Throws the covers back, preparing to get   
up.) 

SCULLY:   
What are you doing? 

SKINNER:   
You said it wasn't serious. 

SCULLY:   
(Pressing on his shoulder) I also said you've lost a   
lot of blood. Your system's in shock, your heart rate   
is elevated, and you're running a slight fever. For   
heaven's sake, get back in bed. 

Skinner ignores her, removing her hands, and struggles to his feet (in his boxer shorts). Once there, his vision greys out and he sways. 

SCULLY:   
(Taking his arm) Sit down before you fall down. 

SKINNER:   
I'll be fine in a minute. 

SCULLY:   
No you won't. And if you fall on your face, I won't be   
able to pick you up again. 

Skinner takes a cautious pace forward, hopping on his right leg, and almost crashes to the ground. Scully tries desperately to support him. Finally he gives in and lowers himself back onto the bed. 

SKINNER:   
(weakly) Aren't you going to say it? 

SCULLY:   
(covering him up and taking his pulse) Say what? 

SKINNER:   
I told you so. 

SCULLY:   
Only if it will make you feel better. Just precisely   
what did you think you were doing? 

SKINNER:   
One of us has to try to get some help. If I can reach   
the radio room, and your gun... 

SCULLY:   
Sir, with all due respect, I think the drugs I gave you   
are clouding your mind. You wouldn't make it five   
steps down the corridor, even if you did manage to get   
past the guard outside. You need time to heal. 

SKINNER:   
Time is something we don't have much of. Just give me   
some more painkillers and I'll be fine. 

SCULLY:   
I'm not going to help you kill yourself. 

SKINNER:   
(Darkly) Don't make me make it an order, Agent Scully. 

Suddenly the door opens. Heinrich enters, carrying his rifle over one shoulder, holding a young woman by the arm. She is tall and slender, with long wavy brown hair, and is expensively dressed. Heinrich shoves the woman forward and turns to leave. He stares silently at Scully over his shoulder. She meets his gaze. After a long moment, he exits. Scully suppresses a shudder and does not meet Skinner's eyes. They both look at the new arrival. 

SCULLY:   
Who are you? 

WOMAN:   
Victoria. Victoria Mason. 

SCULLY:   
I'm Dana...Kimble and this is Walter Skinner. 

VICTORIA:   
He...he said I was supposed to help you. 

SCULLY:   
Who said? 

VICTORIA:   
That man. Josef. 

SCULLY:   
Are you part of the medical staff? 

VICTORIA:   
I'm a passenger. I...the nurse was delayed joining the   
ship and was supposed to catch up with us on Long   
Island. He asked for anyone with medical experience. 

SCULLY:   
What kind of experience? 

VICTORIA:   
I took a Red Cross course once. 

Scully and Skinner exchange glances, then Scully waves Victoria to a seat. The woman sits down, nervously fiddling with her Rolex. 

SKINNER:   
What's been happening out there? 

VICTORIA:   
After you left they took us all into the lounge. 

SCULLY:   
Passengers and crew? 

VICTORIA:   
Yes. 

SKINNER:   
Did they say what they want? 

VICTORIA:   
No. They just said that if we obeyed them, we wouldn't   
get hurt. And that this would all be over by Thursday. 

SCULLY:   
Thursday? 

VICTORIA:   
That's what they said. 

Skinner and Scully exchange a glance. 

SCULLY:   
I wonder what happens on Thursday? 

SKINNER:   
We'll find out, one way or another. 

SCULLY:   
(To Victoria) How are the passengers? 

VICTORIA:   
Scared. But no one else has been hurt. (Stands up.)   
Look, I'm supposed to be helping you. Tell me what I   
can do. 

SCULLY:   
Well, we could use some coffee. 

VICTORIA:   
(Incredulously) You want me to make coffee? 

SCULLY:   
(With steel in her voice) Yes, please. There should   
be some in there. 

She indicates the small galley connected to sickbay. Victoria stares at her for a moment then turns on her heel. 

VICTORIA:   
Coffee. Sure. 

She stalks from the room. Skinner raises an eyebrow and looks up at Scully. 

SKINNER:   
What's the matter? 

SCULLY:   
(Evasively) I'm thirsty. 

SKINNER:   
Have you seen her before? 

SCULLY:   
Yes. She boarded at Nassau. We never spoke, but I saw   
her around. She went to a lot of aerobics classes. 

SKINNER:   
Which explains why Mrs. Dalton hid her husband's   
binoculars. 

SCULLY:   
(Shoots him a look) Aerobics or not, I think we should   
watch what we say around her. 

SKINNER:   
Agreed. Now, about those painkillers... 

SCULLY:   
Fine. 

SKINNER:   
(suspiciously) What? No arguments? 

SCULLY:   
(meets his gaze) As you reminded me, you're the   
Assistant Director. No arguments...Sir. 

Scully gives him an injection. 

SKINNER:   
How long? 

SCULLY:   
About five minutes. 

Victoria emerges from the galley with three mugs of coffee on a tray. She puts the tray on a table and sits down beside Skinner. 

VICTORIA:   
I didn't know how you liked it, Walter. 

SKINNER:   
Black. No sugar. 

VICTORIA:   
Good. I guessed right. 

SCULLY:   
Ahem. 

Scully coughs, and picks up the tray, one eyebrow raised. Victoria shoots her a look then gets up, takes the tray from Scully and carries it back to the galley. 

SCULLY:   
She didn't ask how I like my coffee. 

SKINNER:   
Must've slipped her mind. (His eyelids are growing   
heavy.) I've gotta get going. 

SCULLY:   
You're not going anywhere tonight. I just gave you a   
sedative. In another minute or two you're going to be   
unconscious. 

SKINNER:   
...thought I gave you a direct order... 

SCULLY:   
You did. I guess you'll just have to fire me. 

SKINNER:   
You're fired Dana... (Leans back wearily against the   
pillow and closes his eyes.) ...Effective tomorrow... 

SCULLY:   
(smiles to herself) Yes, sir. 

  


TO BE CONTINUED 

  



	6. Chapter Six

Odyssey 6 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 6/12 

**ODYSSEY VI**

  


WEDNESDAY MORNING   
CROOKED ISLAND 

Mulder is lying in a hospital bed. Slowly his eyes open. A nurse quickly arrives. 

NURSE:   
How are you feeling? 

MULDER:   
Where am I? 

NURSE:   
You're in hospital. You've got a concussion. Do you   
remember what happened? 

MULDER:   
Two men...attacked me. Must've hit my head. 

NURSE:   
That's what the police thought. 

MULDER:   
Police? 

NURSE:   
Yes. They assumed you'd been mugged. We couldn't   
find your wallet, you see, or any ID. Do you know your   
name? 

MULDER:   
Mulder. Fox Mulder. 

NURSE:   
And the year? 

MULDER:   
1996. Bill Clinton's the President. The Atlanta   
Braves won the World Series last year. And no, I don't   
remember what I had for breakfast. 

NURSE:   
(Smiles) That's quite all right, Mr. Mulder. You   
don't seem to be suffering from any memory loss. I'll   
inform the doctors you're awake. 

MULDER:   
What day is it? 

NURSE:   
Wednesday. You were brought in yesterday morning. 

MULDER:   
(Trying to sit up) I need to make a phone call. 

NURSE:   
That can be arranged. Right now, just relax. The   
doctor will be with you in a moment. 

* * * 

WEDNESDAY MORNING.   
THE ODYSSEY. SICKBAY. 

It is near dawn. Outside the wind has increased in force and the ship is rolling even more heavily. Henderson and Scully are awake while Skinner and the Captain are still unconscious. There is no sign of Victoria. Dietrich stirs slightly, mumbling something under his breath, then falls quiet again. Scully crosses to him, reeling a little with the tossing of the ship. She takes his vitals while pushing her tangled hair out of her eyes. Then, stiffly she walks across to Henderson. 

SCULLY:   
How are you feeling, Mr. Henderson? 

HENDERSON:   
Call me Sam. 

SCULLY:   
All right, Sam. How's the leg? 

HENDERSON:   
Mostly numb. Like me. 

SCULLY:   
Well, I did give you some fairly strong   
painkillers. 

HENDERSON:   
It's not that. I was just thinking about the   
future. 

SCULLY:   
What about it? 

HENDERSON:   
I don't have one anymore. 

SCULLY:   
Nonsense. You'll have to make some changes,   
but... 

HENDERSON:   
You don't understand. The sea is my life. If I   
can't have this (waves his hand around, indicating   
the ship), I don't want anything. 

SCULLY:   
There's more to life than the sea. 

HENDERSON:   
Not for me there's not. 

SCULLY:   
Don't you have anyone...to care for? 

HENDERSON:   
My wife left me three years ago. I have no   
children, no family. Nothing but this ship. You   
should have just let me die. 

SCULLY:   
Do you want that man to win? 

HENDERSON:   
What man? 

SCULLY:   
The terrorist who shot you. Because if you die,   
then he wins. 

HENDERSON:   
(Turns away) I don't care. 

SCULLY:   
You were in the military, weren't you? 

HENDERSON:   
(Looks at her in surprise) How did you know? 

SCULLY:   
My father was a Navy Captain. I recognize   
the look. 

HENDERSON:   
Well, yes ma'am. I was a Sergeant in the Marines. 

SCULLY:   
I'd always heard Marines were tough. Guess I was   
wrong. I guess all the real men joined the Navy. 

HENDERSON:   
Begging your pardon, ma'am, but the Marines   
kick the Navy's ass. Pardon my language. 

SCULLY:   
I don't know. No seaman I ever met would just   
lay there and talk about dying while terrorists   
took over an unarmed ship full of civilians. 

HENDERSON:   
(Angrily) No Marine would either. 

SCULLY:   
(Smiles) Good. Then can I assume this   
conversation is over? 

HENDERSON:   
(Realizing what she has done, slowly smiles) Yes   
ma'am. I guess it is. (Scully starts to walk   
away.) Doctor. (She stops.) Thank you. 

SCULLY:   
Semper fi, Mr Henderson. 

Scully walks past Skinner's bed, on her way to the galley. 

SKINNER:   
Nicely done, Doctor. (He is awake but still looks a   
little groggy.) But what was that about the   
Marines? 

SCULLY:   
(Smiles) Nothing, Sir. How are you feeling? 

SKINNER:   
Better. About last night... 

SCULLY:   
(Her smile disappears) I'm not going to apologize. 

SKINNER:   
I'm not asking you to. You were right. I wouldn't   
have gotten ten feet. 

SCULLY:   
Does that mean I'm not fired? 

SKINNER:   
I'll let you know. It probably depends on whether   
you're going to drug me again. 

SCULLY:   
No. I never sedate my boss twice in a row. At   
least, not in the same day. 

SKINNER:   
Wise career move. Where's Ms. Mason? 

SCULLY:   
(Gestures toward the bathroom) In there. She's been   
throwing up since 3:00 am. 

SKINNER:   
Seasick? 

SCULLY:   
Very. 

SKINNER:   
Shouldn't you check on her? 

SCULLY:   
(In the same tones she used when she met Mulder's ex-   
girlfriend, Phoebe) Sure. (Goes to the bathroom and   
knocks on the door) Ms. Mason? Are you all right?" 

VICTORIA:   
(Muffled) Go away. I'm dying. 

SCULLY:   
Can I help? 

VICTORIA:   
No. Go away. 

Scully returns to Skinner. 

SCULLY:   
She's still alive. (Skinner gives her a look.   
Scully changes the subject) The storm is getting   
worse. 

SKINNER:   
That could be to our advantage. If any of Josef's   
men are prone to seasickness, they'll be in the   
same boat as Ms. Mason. No pun intended. 

HENDERSON:   
Don't you think it's time you both told me who you   
are? 

SKINNER:   
What do you mean? 

HENDERSON:   
You're not passengers. And she calls you Sir. 

Scully and Skinner glance at each other. 

SKINNER:   
Tell him. (She glances at Skinner.) I   
doubt they'd shoot one of their own men just to   
plant a spy in here with us. 

SCULLY:   
(To Henderson) We're with the FBI. I'm Special   
Agent Dana Scully, and this is Assistant Director   
Walter Skinner. 

HENDERSON:   
Assistant Director? Don't you usually sit in an   
office or something? 

SKINNER:   
Usually. If it makes you feel any better, I used   
to be a Marine as well. 

HENDERSON:   
Does she give you a hard time too? 

SKINNER:   
Constantly. 

SCULLY:   
You don't seem very surprised that the FBI is   
investigating this ship. 

HENDERSON:   
(Pauses) Of course I am. 

SCULLY:   
No you're not. It doesn't surprise you at all.   
Why? 

HENDERSON:   
I don't know what you mean. 

SKINNER:   
Look. Why don't we put all our cards on the   
table. We'll tell you what we know, and you   
explain what's been happening onboard this ship. 

HENDERSON:   
(Looks away) There's nothing to tell. 

SCULLY:   
Uh huh. Terrorists just happen to take over a   
ship that's linked to a secret operation, that may   
also be linked to the death of a United States   
Senator, and it's all just a really big   
coincidence, right? 

HENDERSON:   
(Looks away) If you _are_ with the FBI, then you   
know all about security and obeying orders. 

SKINNER:   
In case you hadn't noticed, sailor, this ship's   
security has been shot to hell. Foreign nationals   
have taken control, the Captain's in a coma, and   
the rest of the crew could be dead for all we   
know. Face it, Henderson, we're all you've got. 

SCULLY:   
(Gently) We can't help if we don't know what's   
going on. 

HENDERSON:   
(Pauses for a very long time) I suppose this does   
qualify as extenuating circumstances... 

SCULLY:   
I don't think they get any more extenuating than   
this. 

HENDERSON:   
(Sighs) I'm probably throwing away what's left of   
my career...but I'll tell you what I can. 

SKINNER:   
For starters...why have terrorists taken over the   
Odyssey? 

HENDERSON:   
They probably want the special cargo. 

SCULLY:   
What special cargo? 

HENDERSON:   
(Hesitates) A shipment of ore. 

SCULLY:   
What kind of ore? 

HENDERSON:   
I don't know. I'm no chemist. But I do know it's   
important. And valuable. We pick up special   
shipments in Nassau and take them to Puerto Rico. 

SKINNER:   
What happens then? 

HENDERSON:   
I don't know. I imagine they're shipped   
elsewhere. We're only the middle men. 

SCULLY:   
So the terrorists are after the cargo. How did   
they find out about it? 

HENDERSON:   
How did you? This is supposed to be a closely   
guarded secret. The crew is hand-picked. The   
chances of a security leak are virtually non-   
existent. 

SKINNER:   
Nevertheless, there's definitely been a leak   
somewhere. Does the name Senator Caine mean   
anything to you? 

Henderson gives him a startled look. At that moment, Victoria emerges from the bathroom, looking green and unsteady. 

VICTORIA:   
What's going on...? 

The ship gives another violent lurch. She turns and bolts back into the washroom. 

SKINNER:   
Can't you give her a Gravol or something? 

SCULLY:   
(Ignores him). What about Senator Caine? 

HENDERSON:   
The name means nothing to me. 

SCULLY:   
You're lying. 

HENDERSON:   
I've never heard of Senator Caine. 

SKINNER:   
Maybe we should get back to the matter at hand... 

SCULLY:   
(interrupts) Who do you answer to, Henderson? 

HENDERSON:   
(Pauses for a long moment) The United States   
Government, ma'am. 

  


TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Chapter Seven

Odyssey 7 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 7/12 

**ODYSSEY VII**

  


WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON   
THE ODYSSEY. SICKBAY. 

Victoria emerges again from the bathroom, still looking green. She joins Scully, Skinner, and Henderson who fall silent then resume their conversation. 

SCULLY:   
We should decide what our priorities are. 

SKINNER:   
We need to warn Washington. Where is the radio   
room located? 

HENDERSON:   
Near the bridge. I could show you if... 

SKINNER:   
Just tell me. 

HENDERSON:   
You'll never make it. Josef will have it well-   
guarded. Besides, how do you expect to get there?   
You've been shot. 

SCULLY:   
He's not going anywhere. I am. 

SKINNER:   
No, you're not. 

VICTORIA:   
What are you talking about? (They all look at   
her.) 

HENDERSON:   
We're deciding what to do. They're going to try to   
get to the radio room. 

SKINNER:   
Tonight. 

VICTORIA:   
But Walter - Josef said he'd let us all go when he   
gets what he wants. 

SCULLY:   
And you believed him? 

VICTORIA:   
I...I'm not sure. 

SCULLY:   
(To Skinner) You're in no shape to go. And   
neither is Henderson. I'm the only choice. 

SKINNER:   
Damn it, Scu...Doctor Kimble, you're needed here.   
I'll go. 

SCULLY:   
You've been shot -- Walter. If your last attempt   
was anything to go by, you'll get about three steps   
then fall on your face. 

SKINNER:   
I'm feeling much better now. 

VICTORIA:   
(To Scully) I could go with him. 

A pause while they all look at her. 

VICTORIA:   
Look, I'm know I'm not the bravest person,   
but I want to get out of this as much as the   
rest of you. I can help. 

SCULLY:   
No. 

HENDERSON:   
Why not? She _could_ help him. Besides, the   
Captain needs you. So does that terrorist who's been   
shot. I have a feeling he's the only thing keeping any of us   
alive right now. 

They all look at Scully. Outnumbered, she frowns then gives in. 

SCULLY:   
For the record, I still think this is a mistake. 

SKINNER:   
Noted, Doctor. Now, let's start going over some   
details. Henderson...? 

* * * 

WEDNESDAY MORNING.   
ODYSSEY CRUISE-LINES OFFICE. CROOKED ISLAND. 

Mulder leaves the hospital then tries to find more information regarding the Odyssey and his attack, but is stonewalled by everyone, including the local police. Finally, in frustration, he books a flight back to Washington, in order to call in some old debts. 

* * * 

WEDNESDAY LATE AFTERNOON.   
WASHINGTON DC. ASSISTANT DIRECTOR SKINNER'S OFFICE. 

Mulder, looking tired and frustrated, leans on the desk while speaking to Skinner's secretary. 

MULDER:   
I'm looking for Agent Scully, and I got a message   
that the Assistant Director wanted to see me. 

KIMBERLEY:   
He did. But you missed both him and Agent Scully. 

MULDER:   
What do you mean? 

KIMBERLEY:   
They've gone to the Caribbean. 

MULDER:   
(Blinks) Together? 

KIMBERLEY:   
The Assistant Director followed her to Nassau on   
Monday. 

MULDER:   
Er...why? 

KIMBERLEY:   
Apparently they were looking for you, Agent   
Mulder. 

MULDER:   
Looking for me. Uh huh. (Sighs heavily). Could   
you please book me on the next flight back to   
Nassau? 

KIMBERLEY:   
Hold on. 

She dials a number, makes the request, then waits a few moments. 

KIMBERLEY:   
(Into the telephone) I see. Thank you. (She   
hangs up the phone and turns to Mulder). I'm   
sorry, but most of the airports in the Caribbean   
are in the process of shutting down. 

MULDER:   
Why? 

KIMBERLEY:   
There's a hurricane moving in. 

* * * 

  


WEDNESDAY LATE EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. SICKBAY. 

Night has fallen and the storm continues to toss the ship. Skinner is slowly pulling on his shoes while Scully watches him, a frown on her face. 

SCULLY:   
Is that painkiller working yet? 

Skinner climbs tentatively to his feet and puts some weight on his left leg. 

SKINNER:   
No. (He sits back down, looking a little pale.) 

SCULLY:   
Give it a few more minutes. 

Victoria emerges from the galley carefully holding a steaming cup of coffee. 

VICTORIA:   
Should I take this out now? 

SKINNER:   
Yes. Be careful. 

Victoria exits and the muffled sound of voices in the hallway can be heard. Skinner climbs to his feet once more. Cautiously keeping most of his weight on his uninjured leg, he takes a few hobbling steps forward. 

SCULLY:   
Well? 

SKINNER:   
Just don't ask me to dance a polka. 

SCULLY:   
Could you, if I did? 

Skinner shoots her a look, then takes a few more careful steps. 

HENDERSON:   
How long will it take? 

SCULLY:   
It's a fairly strong sedative. Just a few   
minutes. 

Victoria re-emerges. 

SCULLY:   
Well? 

VICTORIA:   
He drank it all. . 

SCULLY:   
Good. (Walks over to Skinner. Quietly.) Are you sure   
about this? 

SKINNER:   
We don't have a choice. 

SCULLY:   
No. About taking her with you. 

SKINNER:   
Why? 

SCULLY:   
I just have a feeling... 

SKINNER:   
(Brusquely) It'll be fine. (To Victoria) Ready? 

VICTORIA:   
As I'll ever be. 

SKINNER:   
Let's go. 

SCULLY:   
If you're not back in an hour I'm coming after you.   
(She moves to stand near the door.) 

SKINNER:   
If we're not back in an hour, we're already dead. 

Scully does not say anything. He hobbles to the door, opens it a crack then eases through it, vanishing from sight. After a moment, he returns, slipping Heinrich's handgun into his waistband. He meets Scully's eyes. 

SCULLY:   
(Softly) Be careful. 

He gives her a faint smile then sets off down the corridor, followed closely by Victoria. Scully watches them until they disappear from sight, then moves back into the room, the door closing quietly behind her. 

* * * 

WEDNESDAY LATE EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. MAIN DECK. 

Skinner and Victoria reach the deserted deck of the Odyssey and take cover behind a lifeboat. The storm has increased in magnitude. Sheets of rain lash at them, soaking them both, and lightning illuminates the ship at regular intervals. 

VICTORIA:   
(Shouting to be heard over the wind) Which way is the   
radio room? 

SKINNER:   
Over there. (Gestures toward the bow.) Henderson said   
it's near the bridge. (He staggers a little as the   
ship rolls. Victoria supports him and he manages to   
remain standing.) 

VICTORIA:   
Are you okay? 

SKINNER:   
I'm fine. Let's go. (He gathers himself, preparing to   
move out from the shelter of the lifeboat.) 

* * * 

WEDNESDAY LATE EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. SICKBAY. 

Scully is pacing anxiously. She checks her watch, for the seventh time since Skinner and Victoria have left. 

HENDERSON:   
(Reassuringly) They'll be fine. 

SCULLY:   
Of course they will. 

But she does not stop pacing. Henderson shifts a little in his bed and winces. Scully crosses to his side. 

SCULLY:   
How's the leg? Do you need another painkiller? 

HENDERSON:   
No, I'm fine. 

Scully nods then resumes pacing. After several more minutes, she goes to the door and opens it a crack. 

HENDERSON:   
What are you doing? 

SCULLY:   
Something's not right. I'm going to check that   
the guard's still unconscious. Back in a minute. 

HENDERSON:   
Doctor. (She pauses.) Be careful. 

She smiles slightly then eases out the door, closing it noiselessly behind her. Once in the corridor, she takes a step forward then freezes as she realizes that the terrorist's chair is empty. Frowning, she takes another step. Without warning, someone seizes her from behind, one hand going up to cover her mouth, stifling her involuntary cry. Struggling, she is dragged from the corridor into a cabin across from sickbay and thrown headlong on the floor. Heinrich locks the door behind him, then moves to stand over her. 

HEINRICH:   
Ready for a little fun, Doctor? 

  


TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Chapter Eight

Odyssey 8 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 8/12 

**ODYSSEY VIII**

  


WEDNESDAY LATE EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. CABIN 24B 

Heinrich steps forward and, seizing Scully by one wrist, jerks her to her feet. He pushes her against the wall. 

HEINRICH:   
We have a score to settle, Doctor. 

SCULLY:   
Let me go! 

HEINRICH:   
After I finish with you. 

He leans closer and runs a finger over her cut lip. She pulls her head away. Moving his hand to the back of her neck, he drags her closer and roughly kisses her. Scully stiffens, then drives her fist into his throat. Coughing, he loosens his grip enough for her to pull free. She bolts for the door. Heinrich launches himself at her, bringing them both crashing to the floor. The wind is knocked out of Scully and, for an instant, she lies motionless. Heinrich pins her to the floor, holding both wrists above her head with one hand, while pulling at her clothing with the other. 

HEINRICH:   
(Thickly) I'm going to enjoy this. 

She cannot gain any leverage but manages to work one hand free and throws a punch at his jaw. Shaking his head slightly, he pulls out a knife and holds it to her throat. A thin line of blood wells up beneath it. Scully stills and holds her breath. 

HEINRICH:   
Stop struggling, bitch. 

His hands return to her blouse. Desperately, Scully reaches for the bedspread hanging nearby and pulls it down, obscuring Heinrich's vision for a moment. She grabs at the knife and pushes it away from her throat. The terrorist locks both hands around the hilt, trying to wrest it from her grasp while she kicks at him and tries to slash at his face. As he recoils, she climbs to her knees, still grimly fighting for possession of the weapon. 

Heinrich lets go with one hand and hits her hard across the face. Together they tumble to the floor, their combined weights coming down on her left wrist. A bone snaps and the knife skitters across the floor. Scully gasps in pain. Without pausing, she claws at his face with her right hand and he flinches backward. Swearing in German, Heinrich loses control. His hands go to her neck and he tightens his grip. 

Scully stretches out her hand, looking for any defense, while futilely pushing at Heinrich with her injured arm. Her fingers brush the fallen knife and she desperately pulls it toward her. As her vision begins to darken, she seizes the hilt and with all her strength drives it into Heinrich's side. He stiffens, draws back, and clutches his side, blood welling between his fingers. 

Scully gasps for air, unable to move as Heinrich tries to struggle to his feet. Clutching her throat, she manages to sit up as her attacker slowly collapses. Scully leans back against the bed, trembling. An endless moment passes. Heinrich does not move. A pool of blood begins to soak into the carpet. 

* * * 

WEDNESDAY LATE EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. CABIN 24B 

Scully makes her way to the washroom, shaking uncontrollably. She puts the knife down, turns on the tap, and holds both hands under it, wincing as the water hits her left wrist. She finds a first aid kit under the sink and awkwardly wraps her broken wrist. Then she leans back against the wall and closes her eyes, breathing deeply. After a long moment, she opens them again and stares sightlessly into the mirror. 

SCULLY:   
(To herself) He wasn't drugged. (She frowns, trying to   
put her thoughts in order.) He couldn't have drank the   
coffee...She lied. (Her eyes widen as realization dawns.)   
Skinner... 

She turns, picks up the knife, and bolts from the room. 

* * * 

WEDNESDAY LATE EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. MAIN DECK. 

Skinner and Victoria are preparing to leave the shelter of the lifeboat to reach the radio room. He draws Heinrich's gun and automatically checks the clip. It is empty. He frowns and stares at it confused for a moment, then pockets it and turns to Victoria. 

SKINNER:   
It's empty. 

VICTORIA:   
What? 

SKINNER:   
The gun. It's not loaded. 

VICTORIA:   
It must be. 

SKINNER:   
(To himself) Damn it. 

VICTORIA:   
What are you going to do? 

SKINNER:   
(Pauses) Scully's gun... 

VICTORIA:   
Who? 

SKINNER:   
(Looks at her) I know where I can find   
another weapon. You wait here. 

VICTORIA:   
I'm not waiting here by myself. 

SKINNER:   
Fine. Just stay close. 

VICTORIA:   
(Smiles slightly) I will...Walter. 

He half-turns away from her, checking for any approaching guards. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees movement. Victoria is drawing a derringer from inside her jacket. He takes a quick step toward her, but freezes as she aims the gun at his heart. 

VICTORIA:   
Don't move. 

SKINNER:   
What do you think you're doing? 

VICTORIA:   
My job. Now, drop the gun. 

SKINNER:   
You're working with them. 

VICTORIA:   
Very good. All that FBI training has really paid   
off. Now, I told you to drop your weapons. 

SKINNER:   
Why even let me get this far? 

VICTORIA:   
Josef wanted to know how much you knew,   
what your plan was. Now I can tell him you   
don't have one. Shall we go? 

She waves toward the bridge with her gun. At that moment, the ship lurches sharply. Using the momentary distraction, Skinner launches himself at the woman, seizing her gun arm and wresting the weapon away. She does not pause, but kicks at his injured leg. Skinner staggers then hits her hard, catching her as she slumps to the ground unconscious. Trying to keep his footing as the ship continues to toss, he sets her down and clutches his leg. 

SKINNER:   
Damn it! I am not having a good day. 

Skinner checks Victoria's pulse, then hastily but efficiently searches her, pocketing the gun. He removes her belt, ties it tightly around her wrists and pulling aside a tarpaulin, lifts her into the lifeboat. He moves the tarpaulin back, hiding Victoria from view, then checks that the Derringer is loaded. 

Without hesitation, he leaves the shelter of the lifeboat, moving cautiously toward the radio room. Skinner pauses outside the door but can hear nothing above the sound of the storm. With a last glance over his shoulder, he opens the door. 

* * * 

WEDNESDAY LATE EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. DINING ROOM. 

Scully has hurriedly made her way toward the dining room in an attempt to retrieve her gun. She pauses outside the doors, checking for guards, then opens it and enters. The room is deserted and is still a shambles from the earlier gunfight. Picking her way through the debris, Scully locates her purse underneath a table and hastily opens it, one-handed, withdrawing the gun and her ID. She checks the clip, tucks the gun into the back of her waistband, and pockets her badge. Without hesitating further she leaves the dining room. 

* * * 

WEDNESDAY LATE EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. RADIO ROOM. 

The interior of the radio room is dark, lit only by the faint glow of the equipment. Moving quietly, Skinner steps forward into the room. He does not turn on the light but moves stealthily toward the main radio. Turning it on, he speaks quietly but urgently. 

SKINNER:   
This is Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the   
FBI with a general distress call from the American   
cruise ship Odyssey. The ship has been taken over   
by terrorists. Our last known location was several   
hours South-East of Eleuthera Island. There are at   
least twenty terrorists on board, led by a German named   
Josef. Repeat, this is an S.O.S from... 

JOSEF:   
(From the door) That's quite enough. 

Skinner whirls around to find himself confronted by Josef and three terrorists. All have their weapons trained on him. He makes an abortive movement to raise his gun, then stops, realizing the futility of the action. 

JOSEF:   
Drop the weapon and move away. 

Skinner complies. Josef steps cautiously forward and picks up the Derringer. One of the terrorists searches him, finds nothing and steps back. 

JOSEF:   
Where's Victoria? 

SKINNER:   
She's dead. 

JOSEF:   
What? 

SKINNER:   
She tried to kill me. What did you   
expect? 

JOSEF:   
(Incredulously) You killed her.   
(Anger becoming evident.) Damn you.   
Damn you to Hell! 

He raises his gun and cocks the trigger. Skinner braces himself. After an eternity, Josef lowers the gun. 

JOSEF:   
No. Not yet. (He turns and says   
something in German to one of the terrorists,   
who promptly leaves.) Do you speak   
German, Mr. Skinner? 

SKINNER:   
No. 

JOSEF:   
Too bad. Allow me translate. I just sent   
Hans to sickbay with a message for Heinrich. 

SKINNER:   
What message? 

JOSEF:   
To kill the Captain and the First Officer.   
I've also given Heinrich free rein. 

SKINNER:   
What do you mean? 

JOSEF: I need the Doctor alive, but I told   
Heinrich he could...play...with her as long   
as he likes. Just not to damage her _too_ badly. 

Skinner lunges at Josef but is brought down by the other two terrorists, one of whom holds a gun to his head. From the floor, he speaks. 

SKINNER:   
Victoria's not dead. She's in one of the   
starboard lifeboats. Now call Heinrich off. 

JOSEF:   
(pauses as a look of relief flits over his face.   
Then it is gone, and he speaks coldly.)   
Too late, Mr. Skinner. The message has already   
been sent. 

SKINNER:   
Damn you, you son of a bitch.   
It's me you want. Leave them alone. 

JOSEF:   
(Kneels down beside him) I think it's   
time you stopped underestimating me,   
Secret Agent Man. I am in charge here.   
Now, get up. 

SKINNER:   
Why? So you can shoot me standing up? 

JOSEF:   
Don't be more obtuse than is necessary, Mr. Skinner.   
Do you think I would risk hitting any of the radios? 

SKINNER:   
Who knows? Madmen aren't known for   
their rational thinking. 

JOSEF:   
You think I'm mad? No, I assure you, I'm quite sane. 

SKINNER:   
All right. You've won. I can't stop you. Just call   
off Heinrich. 

JOSEF:   
(Speculatively) What bothers you the most? The   
thought of the First Officer and the Captain being shot   
in their beds, or Heinrich enjoying himself with the   
Doctor. (Skinner takes an unconscious step forward,   
the gun of one of the terrorists pressing into his chest.)   
Ah, I see. The Doctor. She does mean something to   
you then. 

SKINNER:   
Stop this. I'll tell you anything you want to know. 

JOSEF:   
(Smiles chillingly) Yes, Mr Skinner. You will. 

  


TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Chapter Nine

Odyssey 9 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 9/12 

**ODYSSEY IX**

  


WEDNESDAY LATE EVENING   
THE ODYSSEY. MAIN DECK. 

Scully steps out onto the main deck, fighting for her balance on the swaying ship and protecting her broken wrist. The ship is running without lights and the combined force of the wind and rain almost causes her to lose her footing as she makes her way toward the radio room. A movement in the darkness makes her pause and she draws back in time to see Skinner being taken toward the bridge under heavily-armed guard. She brings her gun up, thinks better of it, then withdraws further into the shadows. The terrorists and the Assistant Director pass without comment and disappear into the bridge. One terrorist remains on guard outside the radio room. 

Scully hesitates, looking first toward the bridge then the radio room. Suddenly, a hand seizes her arm. She reacts instantly, lashing backward with one foot and pulling herself loose. She whirls and brings the gun up then pauses as a flash of lightning illuminates her attacker -- Henderson. 

SCULLY:   
(Breathlessly) Sam? 

Henderson nods and clutches the rail, trying to keep his balance on one leg. Scully does not lower the gun. 

SCULLY:   
What are you doing here? 

HENDERSON:   
Helping you. When you didn't come back,   
I thought... 

Scully hesitates then holsters her weapon, and reaches out with her good hand to help him keep his balance. 

SCULLY:   
You shouldn't have come. Not on that leg. 

HENDERSON:   
I had to. There's something I didn't tell you. 

SCULLY:   
(Pauses) What? 

HENDERSON:   
There's a bomb on board. 

SCULLY:   
I...excuse me? 

HENDERSON:   
You heard. And unless Washington receives a coded   
signal by oh-seven-hundred tomorrow, it's going to   
go off. 

The ship lurches again, and Henderson almost falls. Scully drags him into a corner and shoves him against a bulkhead. 

SCULLY:   
Explain. 

HENDERSON:   
(Sighs) It was a contingency developed by Senator   
Caine. 

Scully starts and releases him, but does not say anything. Henderson continues. 

HENDERSON:   
The Senator spearheaded the funding for this   
project. It was his idea to have a failsafe in   
case the ship was ever taken over. 

SCULLY:   
(Grimly) What failsafe? 

HENDERSON:   
There's a self-destruct built into the Odyssey.   
It can be triggered manually, or remotely. 

SCULLY:   
Remotely? 

HENDERSON:   
From Washington, if necessary. 

SCULLY:   
(Swallows) How? 

HENDERSON:   
Via satellite uplink. Unless Washington receives   
an encoded message from the Odyssey every 12   
hours, the ship will be destroyed. And they'll do   
whatever it takes to keep the cargo safe. 

SCULLY:   
Including sacrificing the crew and passengers?   
(Henderson nods). When did the last message go   
out? 

HENDERSON:   
It was supposed to be sent last night at 19:00   
hours. The Captain never sent it. 

SCULLY:   
Then why aren't we dead already? 

HENDERSON:   
Because there's a 12 hour safety margin. We have   
until the next scheduled transmission before the   
relay signal is sent. (Pauses) In less than six   
hours, we'll all be vaporized. 

SCULLY:   
Why didn't you tell us this before? 

HENDERSON:   
I had my orders. 

SCULLY:   
Your ord-- (She takes a deep breath) Okay.   
Where is this device, and how do we defuse it? 

HENDERSON:   
On the bridge, but it can't be done. There's too   
many failsafes. Once the relay signal is sent, we   
have five minutes. And then...boom. Sayonara Odyssey. 

SCULLY:   
(Brushing her windswept hair out of her eyes)   
Then we need to inform Washington -- try to buy us   
some time and get some help... 

They both glance toward the radio room, where the shadow of an armed guard moving can be seen at intervals. 

HENDERSON:   
We'd never make it. He's in too good a position.   
Besides, maybe Skinner got a message out. 

SCULLY:   
Maybe. But we can't be certain.. He was just taken up to   
the bridge under armed guard. 

HENDERSON:   
(Slowly) I think I might know where the crew is   
being held... 

SCULLY:   
Can you get to them with that leg? 

HENDERSON:   
I've made it this far. 

SCULLY:   
Good. Then get going. 

HENDERSON:   
What about you? 

SCULLY:   
I'm going to try to get to the bridge. 

HENDERSON:   
Are you crazy? 

SCULLY:   
Probably.. But we don't have a choice.   
We have to stop the terrorists and radio   
Washington while there's still time.. 

HENDERSON:   
We're an army of four against god knows how many   
armed terrorists...We don't stand a chance. 

SCULLY:   
An army of three. I think Victoria's working with   
them. 

HENDERSON:   
And you want us to take on Josef and the   
rest? By ourselves? 

SCULLY:   
We won't be by ourselves if you manage to free   
the crew. 

HENDERSON:   
(There is a long pause) Fine. 

SCULLY:   
(Grins) Semper fi, marine. 

Henderson shakes his head then turns awkwardly to go. 

SCULLY:   
Sam. (He pauses) I fully expect to see the   
cavalry coming over the hill when I need it.   
Understand? 

HENDERSON:   
(Smiles back) Semper fi, Ma'am. 

With that he limps heavily away, vanishing into the night. Scully brushes her hair out her eyes yet again, swallows hard,   
and checks her gun once more before preparing to move to the bridge. 

* * * 

WEDNESDAY LATE EVENING   
WASHINGTON D.C. 

Mulder is speaking to a receptionist in a warm, wood-filled room. 

MULDER:   
Look, I know it's the middle of the night, but   
I've got to speak to General Williams. It's   
important. I know he's here. 

RECEPTIONIST:   
And I already told you -- the General sees no one   
without an appointment, especially at this time   
of the night... 

MULDER:   
Just tell him it's Fox Mulder. He'll see me, I   
guarantee it. 

RECEPTIONIST:   
Sir... 

MULDER:   
Tell him. 

The receptionist opens her mouth to speak, sighs, then stabs the intercom button fiercely. 

RECEPTIONIST:   
General? I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a   
Fox Mulder here who insists on seeing you. Shall   
I...(pause) Yes. Yes, sir. (She gives Mulder a   
cold-eyed stare). You can go in. 

MULDER:   
Thank you. 

He goes past her into the inner room, closing the oak door behind him. Inside, an older man with greying hair looks up tiredly from some papers. 

WILLIAMS:   
(Without preamble) Do you have any idea what time   
it is, Mr. Mulder? 

MULDER:   
(Sitting down) Do you? Why are you and half your   
staff still here at 1:15 am? 

WILLIAMS:   
(Coldly) You don't need to know. 

MULDER:   
I think I do. Actually, I think I can guess. (He   
reaches inside his jacket, pulls out an envelope,   
and throws it down on the desk) This late-night   
emergency has something to do with this, doesn't   
it? 

The General eyes the envelope but does not open it. 

WILLIAMS:   
What is that? 

MULDER:   
As much information as I could dig up about a   
certain missing cruise ship. 

WILLIAMS:   
I don't know what you're talking about.   
And I think you're presuming too much   
on my friendship with your father. 

MULDER:   
I never presume, General. 

Their eyes clash for a long moment, then Williams reluctantly reaches for the envelope. Several minutes go by as he carefully reads the contents. Finally, he lets them drop on his desk again and looks up to meet Mulder's gaze. 

WILLIAMS:   
Where did you get this? 

MULDER:   
From a reliable source. Does it matter? 

Williams does not answer, but eyes him coldly. Mulder continues. 

MULDER:   
Look, I've got some information, and you've got   
some information. Maybe if we pool our talents we   
can find the Odyssey and not so incidentally, my   
partner. 

WILLIAMS:   
You have nothing. 

MULDER:   
Care to place a wager on that? Besides, can you   
really afford to risk me going public with what I   
know? 

WILLIAMS:   
With what you think you know. 

MULDER:   
(Amiably) With what I think I know. A   
little knowledge can be a dangerous thing,   
General. I've got a little knowledge... 

Williams pauses for a long moment, as if considering, then... 

WILLIAMS:   
Sit down, Mr Mulder. We need to talk... 

  


TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. Chapter Ten

Odyssey 10 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 10/12 

**ODYSSEY X**

  


THURSDAY, EARLY MORNING   
THE ODYSSEY. MAIN DECK. 

Scully prepares to move forward from the shadows toward the bridge. As she does, the door at the top of the stairs opens, and a figure emerges. Silently she steps back into the shadows. A lone terrorist descends, his gun casually slung over his shoulder. He passes Scully without a moment's pause and heads toward the lifeboat where the unconscious Victoria is hidden. As he passes, Scully makes an instant decision, launching herself from her hiding place, and pressing her gun to the back of the terrorist's neck. 

SCULLY:   
I don't know if you speak English, but if you move   
anything, you're going to lose it. 

Perhaps reading the menace in her tone, he freezes. Scully continues. 

SCULLY:   
Drop the gun. Now. 

Slowly he begins to comply. At that moment the ship gives a tremendous lurch, reeling heavily to starboard, and both the Agent and the terrorist grab for the rails. Scully's injured wrist impedes her and she almost loses the gun. The terrorist, seeing this, flings himself toward her, ignoring the danger as the ship continues to list to an impossible degree. Half-blinded by the rain, Scully does not pause, but lifts her weapon and pulls the trigger. A shot rings out over the storm and the terrorist is flung backward. As the ship painfully begins to claw it's way back to an even keel, the terrorist topples over the rail, vanishing into the sea. 

Scully is left shaken and for a long moment, does not move. Then, realizing that the gunshot may have been heard, and that she too is in danger of being swept over the side, she thrusts her gun under her jacket and picks up the terrorist's weapon which, by some miracle did not go overboard. Once more she determinedly moves toward the bridge. 

* * * 

THURSDAY, EARLY MORNING   
THE ODYSSEY. BRIDGE 

Josef, Skinner, and three terrorists are alone on the bridge. The glow from the instruments dimly lights the room, and through the main window, the effects of the storm can be seen. Rain lashes at the glass and the wind can be heard howling fiercely. Suddenly, a faint crack is heard, and Josef looks up sharply. 

JOSEF:   
What was that? (No-one answers him and he   
gestures quickly to one of the guards) Check it   
out. 

Silently the guard leaves. Josef turns his attention to the ship's radio, speaking urgently into it in German. There is a faint response, but Skinner cannot make out any of the words. Josef does not seem happy -- he glances at his watch then speaks rapidly into the radio again. Finally he signs off and sets it down with a bang, waves of anger rolling off him. 

SKINNER:   
Troubles? 

Josef ignores him and moves toward several maps strewn across a table. He begins to make some hasty calculations then speaks rapidly to the man beside him, who nods, turns, and leaves. Josef rubs his hand over his eyes and for a moment, looks very tired. 

SKINNER:   
Not going well, is it? 

JOSEF:   
Shut up. 

SKINNER:   
(Conversationally) You know, this has got to be   
one of the most inept operations I have ever... 

JOSEF:   
Enough! (He draws his gun and walks across the   
room) I've been wanting to do this for a long time... 

His finger tightens on the trigger. A voice comes from the entrance. 

SCULLY:   
Get used to disappointment. Drop the gun! 

Everyone spins around to see Scully, windblown and dishevelled, holding her gun in her right hand, aiming it at Josef's heart. For a frozen moment, no one moves. 

SCULLY:   
Do as I said. Drop the gun. Now! 

Slowly Josef and the other terrorist begin to comply. Josef's eyes flicker over her shoulder and she tenses, then abruptly spins. Another terrorist emerges from the entranceway and seizes her by her gun arm. For a desperate moment she struggles against him, while Skinner shouts and launches himself forward. The terrorist closest to him tackles him. Josef spins and shoots but misses the Assistant Director. Skinner is wrestled to the ground, the terrorist's gun against his ear. The other terrorist seizes Scully's gun and shoves her into the room. She sprawls forward. Once more silence descends. 

JOSEF:   
This is a surprise, Doctor. Get up. (To the   
terrorist) Search her, Franz. (To the terrorist holding   
Skinner down.) And let him up... 

Scully and Skinner climb to their feet, all guns in the room trained on them. They give each other a quick glance, but say nothing. Franz searches her, but stops when he finds her badge. Josef meanwhile, steps forward, his gun aimed at Skinner. 

JOSEF:   
Now, where was I? Oh yes...goodbye,   
Mr Skinner. 

Franz says something in German, and holds out her badge. Josef looks at it, then at Skinner, then curses and takes the badge. He flips it open, keeping his gun trained on Skinner. He glances at it, then looks more closely at the photo then at Scully. Rage flits across his face and he turns away from Skinner, moving toward her. Scully braces herself, but does not move. 

JOSEF:   
(Incredulously) You're an FBI agent? (He pauses   
for a moment. When he speaks again his voice is   
deceptively mild.) Well, Doctor Kimble...or should I   
say Agent Scully? -- I don't appreciate being made a   
fool of. 

SCULLY:   
Funny. You should be used to it by now. 

Without pausing, Josef seizes her by the broken wrist and pulls her closer. She bites back a scream. 

JOSEF:   
You're going to regret that. 

His grip tightens on her wrist. Surprising everyone, Skinner suddenly erupts into motion. He turns on the terrorist beside him and slams him hard against the wall, knocking him out. With no hesitation he dives across the room toward Josef. 

Franz brings up his weapon. Seeing this, Scully reaches for her second gun with her free hand and shoots Franz at point blank range. Momentarily stunned, Josef does not react as she wrenches herself from his grasp. She flings herself backward, landing on her broken wrist. As her vision blurs she does not see Skinner tackle Josef. 

As Skinner and Josef hit the ground, Josef loses his grip on his gun and it skitters across the floor. 

Josef regains his feet and tries to defend himself against the enraged Assistant Director, but he is beaten back under a flurry of blows. In desperation he draws his knife, slashing at Skinner's eyes. Skinner jerks back, blood from a gash above his eyebrow obscuring his vision while Josef kicks at his injured leg. 

The ship lurches violently and Skinner's injured leg finally gives out. He falls to his knees. Josef drives the knife down toward him. Skinner throws himself aside, grunting under the impact as the knife sinks into his left shoulder. Skinner seizes Josef's wrist. As his grip tightens, their eyes meet. In one swift move the Assistant Director yanks the knife from his shoulder, reverses the blade, and stabs Josef in the throat. For a long moment, the terrorist does not move. Then, without a word, he falls lifelessly to the floor. Skinner climbs heavily to his feet. 

SKINNER:   
(Coldly) You should have shot me when you   
had the chance. 

* * * 

THURSDAY EARLY MORNING   
WASHINGTON D.C. 

Mulder and Williams enter a brightly-lit, crowded room. Several high-ranking military officers and a number of unidentified men in suits are seated around a large table. Williams sits down at an empty chair, indicating Mulder take the chair opposite. 

MAN IN SUIT:   
What's he doing here? This is a breach in   
security. 

WILLIAMS:   
I take full responsibility for him, Tremayne. 

TREMAYNE:   
I hope you know what you're doing. 

WILLIAMS:   
I think he can help. 

MULDER:   
Will you people stop talking about me as if I   
weren't here? 

AN ADMIRAL:   
Let's get on with this. We just received this   
message from the Odyssey. 

MULDER:   
Let me see that! 

The admiral glances at Williams, who nods. Reluctantly he hands the paper over. Mulder reads it quickly. 

MULDER:   
Terrorists? 

Williams reaches for the paper. Everyone waits silently while he reads it. Finally he looks up. 

WILLIAMS:   
Has this been confirmed? 

TREMAYNE:   
Yes. I presume Operation Cerberus is now   
in effect? 

MULDER:   
What's Operation Cerberus? 

WILLIAMS:   
(Ignoring Mulder) Yes. We have no choice. 

MULDER:   
(Insistently) What's Operation Cerberus? 

WILLIAMS:   
(Pauses) It's our failsafe. 

Williams tells Mulder about the bomb on board the Odyssey. 

MULDER:   
You can't. My partner's on that ship. 

WILLIAMS:   
We have to. 

TREMAYNE:   
(Breaks in) Time is running out, General. We   
need to send the signal now. 

MULDER:   
You'll lose your cargo. 

MAN IN SUIT:   
It's already lost 

MULDER:   
I can't let you do this. 

He reaches inside his coat for his gun, but freezes as several of the military personnnel draw their own weapons and train them on him. Carefully he eases his hand away from his coat. 

WILLIAMS:   
(Coldly) I told you not to presume too much, Mr.   
Mulder. (To the Admiral) Send the signal. 

MULDER:   
No! 

  


TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Odyssey 11 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 11/12 

**ODYSSEY XI**

  


THURSDAY, EARLY MORNING   
THE ODYSSEY. BRIDGE. 

Skinner sways slightly, clutching his shoulder, as Scully stirs. Limping heavily, he crosses the floor to her and kneels down. He reaches out as her eyes flicker open. 

SCULLY:   
Walter? 

SKINNER:   
I'm here. 

Scully glances around, looking for Josef. 

SKINNER:   
He's dead. 

A look of relief washes over her and she unconsciously leans toward him. She closes her eyes again briefly. When she looks at him again there is a characteristic look of determination in her eyes. Skinner climbs reluctantly to his feet and holds out a hand. She takes it and, biting her lip, also stands up. 

SCULLY:   
I need a vacation. 

SKINNER:   
(Smiling tiredly) I've heard that a   
Caribbean cruise can be relaxing. 

She shoots him a look and releases his hand, then looks at her own which is now covered with blood. Her gaze returns to his shoulder. 

SCULLY:   
Didn't they teach you how to duck in the   
Marines? 

SKINNER:   
I'm a slow learner. 

SCULLY:   
We need to get that bleeding stopped. 

Suddenly an instrument panel lights up, an alarm goes off, and a digital display begins to countdown starting from 05:00. 

SKINNER:   
What the hell...? 

SCULLY:   
Oh my god. They sent the signal. 

SKINNER:   
What signal? 

SCULLY:   
There's a bomb on board. We've got to   
contact Washington, get them to deactivate   
it... 

No longer questioning her, Skinner reaches for the radio. 

* * * 

THURSDAY, EARLY MORNING   
WASHINGTON DC 

Mulder sits in the brightly-lit room, his eyes watching a corresponding countdown at one end of the table. Two military men still flank the agent, their guns trained on him. 

MULDER:   
(Hoarsely) You can't do this. 

WILLIAMS:   
It's already done. 

A lieutenant hastily enters the room. 

LIEUTENANT:   
Sir, we're in contact with the Odyssey! 

WILLIAMS::   
Patch it through. 

Skinner's voice can be heard over the speaker system. 

SKINNER:   
...repeat, this is the Odyssey. I need to speak   
to... 

WILLIAMS:   
(Breaking in) This is General Williams. What is   
your status? 

SKINNER:   
The leader of the terrorists is dead and we've   
retaken the bridge, but we've got more problems.   
But then, if you're who I think you are, then   
you already know that... 

MULDER:   
(To Williams) Looks like you were a bit   
premature with Operation Cerberus,   
General. 

Williams shoots him a look. 

SKINNER:   
Deactivate the bomb, General Williams. 

WILLIAMS:   
I'm afraid that's not possible,   
Mr. Skinner. 

SKINNER:   
Try. Try hard. 

WILLIAMS:   
It can't be done. 

TREMAYNE:   
(Interrupts) There may be a way... 

Williams stares at him questioningly. Tremayne continues. 

TREMAYNE:   
(Into speaker) We can't deactivate the bomb   
from here but it's possible you may be able   
to defuse it on your end. 

SKINNER:   
How? 

* * * 

THURSDAY, EARLY MORNING   
THE ODYSSEY. BRIDGE 

Tremayne's voice can be heard over the radio. 

TREMAYNE:   
Are you on the bridge, Mr. Skinner? 

SKINNER:   
Yes. 

TREMAYNE:   
Can you reach the main console? 

SKINNER:   
No, but my partner can. 

Without hesitation, Scully moves toward the console. Skinner rapidly relays Tremayne's instructions to her. Step by step she removes a metal panel and begins the slow process of disconnecting the bomb from the main computer. 

SCULLY:   
(Over her shoulder) How much time left? 

SKINNER:   
Two minutes and a half minutes. 

SCULLY:   
Okay, it's disconnected. Now what? 

SKINNER:   
(Into radio) It's done. Now what? 

TREMAYNE:   
(To Skinner) She has to disarm it. Tell her to   
to remove the casing, but emphasize that the   
casing's edge must NOT touch any part of the core.   
Inside there will be four wires -- two red, one   
green, and a blue. Only two must be cut. Do not,   
I repeat not, cut them all. First cut the red one   
closest to the timer, and then the... 

A gunshot rings out and Skinner jumps back as a hail of sparks erupt from the radio. Skinner and Scully whirl to see Victoria framed in the doorway, a gun in her hand. 

VICTORIA:   
(Looking at Josef's body) You bastard. 

She aims the weapon on Skinner and her finger tightens on the trigger. Skinner tenses. A shot is heard. Without a sound, Victoria crumples to the floor. Henderson appears in the doorway, slowly lowering the gun in his hand. 

HENDERSON:   
Somebody order a cavalry? 

SCULLY:   
Good timing. Where's the crew? 

HENDERSON:   
Mopping up the rest of the terrorists. (The   
sound of gunfire can be heard from outside). 

SKINNER:   
Scully, the radio... 

SCULLY:   
(To Henderson) Where's the closest radio?   
Washington's already sent the signal. 

HENDERSON:   
There's one near the conning tower. 

SKINNER:   
We need to contact Washington and find out   
which wire to cut. 

HENDERSON:   
On my way. 

Left alone, Scully and Skinner glance at each other, then at the timer, which shows only 22 seconds remaining. 

SCULLY:   
He'll never make it. We've got to do this   
ourselves. 

SKINNER:   
Cut the red wire closest to the timer. 

She does 

SCULLY:   
Now what? 

SKINNER:   
We need to cut another wire. 

SCULLY:   
Which one? 

SKINNER:   
...I don't know. 

There is a long pause, then: 

SKINNER & SCULLY:   
Blue. 

Holding her breath, Scully cuts the blue wire as the final few seconds count down. As one, they reach for each other's hands. Their eyes meet and their grip tightens. The timer reaches zero. An endless moment goes by. Then, Skinner pulls her into his arms. They hold each other tightly for a moment , then Henderson's voice from outside reaches them... 

HENDERSON:   
Scully -- It's blue. Cut the blue one! 

Skinner and Scully break apart as Henderson reaches the bridge. He surveys the scene and realizes that the bomb has been defused. 

HENDERSON:   
(Wearily) If you were just going to guess, I   
could have saved myself the trip. 

He sighs in relief and slumps into a nearby chair. Silence descends. 

* * * 

THURSDAY MORNING   
THE ODYSSEY. CAPTAIN'S SEA CABIN 

It is dawn. The storm is weakly blowing itself out as the Odyssey heads to the nearest port. Inside the Captain's sea cabin, Skinner is sitting on the bed, bare-chested. Scully, her wrist newly re-bandaged, is standing over him, dressing his wounded shoulder. 

SKINNER:   
How's your wrist? 

SCULLY:   
It's fine. 

SKINNER:   
Scully, I need to know... (She turns away and   
searches through the medical bag) What happened   
with you and Heinrich? (She stiffens) Did he...? 

SCULLY:   
(Flatly) I killed him. 

Skinner painfully gets up and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

SKINNER:   
What happened? 

There is a long pause before she answers. 

SCULLY:   
We fought. I won. 

He lightly brushes the cut on her throat. 

SKINNER:   
Did he do this too? (Scully nods.   
Grimly) It's too bad he can only die once.   
Are you going to be alright? 

SCULLY:   
I'm fine. Really. (Her voice is   
wavering). 

SKINNER:   
No, you're not. 

SCULLY:   
No, I'm not. 

She turns around. She is biting her lip to keep it from trembling. Gently he wraps his good arm around her. She stiffens then relaxes against him for a brief moment. Then, she pulls away and picks up the rest of the bandage. 

SCULLY:   
(Trying to lighten the mood) The Bureau   
won't appreciate me letting you bleed   
to death. 

Skinner sits back on the bed. 

SKINNER:   
(Smiling slightly) And besides...think of   
all the paperwork. 

Scully returns the smile weakly then tapes down the bandage. Skinner reaches for a spare crewman's shirt with his good hand. Silently Scully helps him maneuver it over his injury. 

SKINNER:   
Thanks. You seem to have spent this   
entire cruise dressing and undressing me,   
Agent Scully. 

SCULLY:   
This trip did have its merits. (She   
smiles tiredly. Changing the subject) What   
time will we reach the port? 

SKINNER:   
Dana... 

SCULLY:   
What time does our flight leave? 

SKINNER:   
(Pauses then sighs) 9:30. 

There is a knock on the door, and a young lieutenant enters. 

LIEUTENANT:   
First Officer Henderson wanted you to   
know that the rest of the terrorists are under   
guard in the wardroom. And he wants to see   
you both. 

SKINNER:   
Thank you, Lieutenant. (The Lieutenant leaves). 

Silently Scully puts the bandage back in the medical bag and closes it. She turns back to him and squares her shoulders. 

SCULLY:   
Let's go. 

Skinner watches her exit the room, then follows her out into the corridor.   


TO BE CONCLUDED 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Odyssey 12 **ODYSSEY**   
by Avalon (avalon99@telusplanet.net)   
http://members.dencity.com/avalon_online   
Skinner, Scully, R, 12/12 

**ODYSSEY XII**

  


FRIDAY AFTERNOON   
WASHINGTON D.C. SKINNER'S OFFICE   
  
Skinner is seated at his desk, one arm in a sling, leafing through a file with his other hand. His intercom buzzes.   


KIMBERLEY:   
Agent Scully is here, Sir. 

SKINNER:   
Send her in.   
Scully enters, her arm in a matching sling, with a sheaf of papers in her other hand. Carefully keeping a professional demeanor, she takes the seat opposite him, not meeting his gaze. 

SKINNER:   
Where's Agent Mulder? 

SCULLY:   
He was delayed. He'll be here in a minute. 

SKINNER:   
(Pauses) Agent Scully...Dana...I... 

SCULLY:   
Let's not...   
Mulder enters, slightly out of breath, another report in his hands. He notes the tension in the air and gives them both a quizzical look. Skinner leans back, a mask of cool professionalism on his face.   


SKINNER:   
Agent Mulder. Good of you to join us. 

MULDER:   
(Glances at their matching slings) You two   
look like bookends. (Skinner glowers at him.   
Mulder continues more formally.) Sorry. But   
I was waiting for this to come through. (He   
gestures to his papers.) 

SKINNER:   
What are those? 

MULDER:   
Answers.   
He hands them to Skinner who leafs through them awkwardly. 

  
SKINNER:   
(Looks up) Where did you get this? 

MULDER:   
Ah...an unimpeachable source. 

SKINNER:   
(Warningly) Agent Mulder... 

MULDER:   
(Changing the subject) I finally found some   
background on Josef. Turns out he used to be   
with German Intelligence. 

SCULLY:   
You're kidding. 

MULDER:   
I kid you not. He was with them for about 8 years   
before he was thrown out...Seems he was doing a   
little gun-running on the side. When the GPD threw   
him out, he took some of his team with him. 

SCULLY:   
How did he find out about the Odyssey? 

MULDER:   
No one's sure. He must have found a   
leak somewhere. 

SCULLY:   
Senator Caine? 

MULDER:   
Maybe. Perhaps the good Senator   
had a few skeletons in his closet. 

SCULLY:   
Such as...? 

MULDER:   
Ah, well, that's where my sources started   
to run dry. No one's talking. As far as   
anyone is concerned, the book on the   
Senator's death is closed. Just one more   
unexplained tragedy... 

SCULLY:   
Henderson told me that Caine spearheaded   
the funding for the project... 

MULDER:   
If he did, it's buried so deep that I don't think   
anyone will ever be able to dig it up. 

SKINNER:   
And Victoria Mason? 

MULDER:   
(Looks at his file again) I had a bit more   
luck with her. Turns out her real name was   
Lisl Strauss. She was Josef's right hand...   
person...and his lover. 

SKINNER:   
Your instincts were right, Agent Scully.   
They share a long look. Mulder squirms uncomfortably and clears his throat. Skinner looks away then slides a fax across his desk. 

  
SKINNER:   
This just came in. 

MULDER:   
What is it? 

SKINNER:   
Read it.   
Mulder skims through the fax, Scully reading over his shoulder. Scully looks up first.   


SCULLY:   
Sunk? 

SKINNER:   
That's what it says. According to official channels,   
the Odyssey was lost at sea during Hurricane   
Matilda with all hands and, not so incidentally,   
the terrorist prisoners being transported to   
Nassau. 

MULDER:   
(Dryly) What about unofficial channels? 

SCULLY:   
(Interrupting) But we know the ship wasn't lost.   
It sailed to Eleuthera, disembarked the   
passengers...and us...then set sail for Nassau. 

SKINNER:   
According to that (waves his hand at the fax) the   
Odyssey sank several hours out of Nassau. 

SCULLY:   
But the storm was blowing itself out. It couldn't   
have sunk...What about Henderson? And   
the rest? 

MULDER:   
(Bitterly) So that's it. Another professional   
cover up. The whole thing gets swept under   
the carpet and we're just expected to go on   
with our lives as usual... 

SKINNER:   
There's nothing else we _can_ do. 

SCULLY:   
(Angrily) People died. Those sailors had families,   
friends...and nobody seems to care. 

SKINNER:   
(More gently) There are some battles you can't win,   
Agent Scully.   
Scully opens her mouth as if she is about to respond, then falls silent and looks away. Skinner shifts uncomfortably in his seat. 

  
SCULLY:   
(Coldly) Come on Mulder. We've got work to do.

  
Together they rise and start to leave. Skinner watches them through hooded eyes. As they are almost at the door, he speaks. 

SKINNER:   
Agent Scully. 

They both stop. Scully glances at Mulder.   


SCULLY:   
Go on. I'll catch up.

  
Mulder nods, gives Skinner a questioning glance, then exits, closing the door behind him. Scully turns to Skinner, but does not walk back toward him.   


SCULLY:   
Yes, Sir?

  
Skinner rises and crosses over to her.   


SKINNER:   
I'm sorry.

  
For a moment it seems as if she will argue, then her shoulders   
sag and she looks away.   


SCULLY:   
So am I. All of those sailors...   
Henderson... 

SKINNER:   
I know. 

SCULLY:   
(Looks up at him) Do you believe   
they're dead? 

SKINNER:   
(Hesitates) The facts... 

SCULLY:   
Forget the facts. Do you _believe_   
they're dead? 

SKINNER:   
No. I don't. But I also believe you have to   
focus on the battles you can win, not lost   
causes. 

SCULLY:   
Is that all the Odyssey was? A lost cause? 

SKINNER:   
(Shakes his head) No. It wasn't. Look...   
we need to talk... 

She presses her back against the door.   


SCULLY:   
There's nothing to say. 

SKINNER:   
There's something I need to say.   
You were almost killed. 

SCULLY:   
So were you. 

SKINNER:   
But I feel...responsible. 

SCULLY:   
Why? 

SKINNER:   
If I hadn't pushed Josef so hard... 

SCULLY:   
Look -- we both made mistakes, but we survived.   
(She puts a tentative hand on his uninjured arm).   
We won. 

He stares down at her for a long moment. Then, after an endless moment, both pull away. 

SCULLY:   
(Flustered) I should be going...Sir. (she puts her   
hand on the doorknob behind her). 

Skinner hesitates, then finally nods and steps back. She breaks the eye contact and turns to go. 

SKINNER:   
Dana... 

SCULLY:   
Yes? 

SKINNER:   
We...made a good team, didn't we? 

SCULLY:   
(Smiles slightly) Yes. We did. 

Then she turns and leaves. In the outer office, Mulder is hovering, waiting for Scully.   


SCULLY:   
Waiting for me, Mulder? 

MULDER:   
What did he want? 

SCULLY:   
(Pauses again) He...uh...he wanted to   
sign my cast.   
She walks past him to the outer door. Mulder looks down at her arm, then back at the inner door where Skinner stands on the threshold, watching Scully leave. As Mulder meets his gaze, Skinner turns and re-enters his office, closing the door firmly behind him. Mulder hesitates, frowns, then follows his partner out into the hallway.   


* * *

  
EPILOGUE   
  
Camera pans over a dry dock facility. There are no signs or flags to indicate the location, but the port appears to be somewhere in Eastern Europe.   
  
Slowly the camera zooms in on a large ship that is being repainted. One man on a scaffolding begins to cover the letters "S-S-E-Y" with plain grey paint.   
  
CUE X-FILES THEME 

THE END


End file.
